Mischief Incorporated
by NebulaBelt
Summary: Circumstances have brought together an XMan and a Hellion who have certain things in common...and taken them on one huckuva trip! From Red Witch's Misfitverse! Title has been changed. R&R, no flames!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own the X-Men or the Hellions. They belong to Marvel. The Misfits belong to Red Witch. Clear? Good. Enjoy!

"BEEF! BEVATRON! YOU ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME? **DEAD**!" Monet shrieked as she flew after her two erstwhile teammates, both of which were in possession of several pieces of Monet's…personal belongings.

"A size 34-D? Who are you kidding Monet?" Bevatron chuckled as he ran, ducking as Roulette joined Monet in the chase. They had raided her dresser too.

Students watching the scene whispered amongst themselves.

"_Those_ are the Hellions?" Solomon O'Sullivan asked in disbelief. "The pride and elite of Massachusetts Academy?"

"Frightening, isn't it?" Another student asked.

From inside the Hellion's Dorm, things were not much more impressive. Jetstream was channel surfing in front of the television, Celandine and Tarot were icily sniping at each other across the kitchen table and Spyke and Warpath were sparring in the hallway.

That left Catseye alone, as usual. She was used to it at this point. At this moment, the purple haired, tailed, cat-like girl was curled up on the couch and trying to study for one of her classes. It would've been easier if Jetstream hadn't decided to be a nuisance and sing "What's New Pussy Cat?" just to annoy her.

"What's new pussy cat? Whoa whoa whoa! What's new pussy cat?"

"Catseye not need this." She muttered as she got up and headed into the kitchen. In the kitchen things had really begun to heat up between Celandine and Tarot. Things had been tense ever since Spyke had cheated on Tarot with Celandine and then broke up with Tarot to be with her.

Witch!" Celandine screamed.

"Two-timing whore!" Tarot shot back. Catseye's eyes narrowed as she got between them and glared at Tarot.

"No one say that about sister!" She hissed.

"Back off kitty!" Tarot warned.

"If I wanted your help Sharon, I would've asked for it." Celandine snapped angrily, not noticing the hurt look on Catseye's face.

"Catseye just trying to help." She muttered as she walked away, leaving the two of them to fight it out. Spyke and Warpath were fighting too, but in a more constructive manner.

She watched them for a few minutes, but they were oblivious to everything outside the world of fighting and trashing on the X-Men, Cyclops in particular. Catseye walked away, her tail drooping behind her.

"Hey hairball!" Catseye looked up. Monet and Roulette were dragging an unconscious Bevatron through the door by his feet. "Go get Beef while we have a little…chat with Bevatron here." Monet said.

"Catseye not your servant!" She said as she stormed outside, not caring that she stepped on the back of Bevatron's head as she stepped over his body. "Catseye not a domestic!"

Every day it was much like this. Catseye was sick of the prejudicial attitudes that were all too common among most of the Hellions and a number of the other students at the Massachusetts Academy: The attitudes against mutants with obvious physical mutations. Mutants like Catseye. The fact that she was the adopted daughter of Emma Frost, the head of the Academy, only marginally mitigated it. As it was, most of the Hellions were hostile to her inclusion on their team and still treated her like a servant or second-class mutant.

Only a few Hellions hadn't treated her like that and those numbers had thinned substantially. Empath was one, but he was a manipulative spy and traitor who'd been flushed out shortly after Spyke's arrival. Tarot had been another either, but she was on poor terms with Catseye after Catseye helped her sister beat the snot out of Tarot and Monet after they exposed Celandine's darkest secret. Doug, or Cypher, had been kind but he was on the Hellions for a very short time before defecting to the X-Men. Warpath didn't buy into any sort of inter-mutant prejudice. He didn't buy into anything, except revenge against the X-Men. He didn't pay much attention to Catseye or much anything else. Celandine and Spyke were firmly against any sort of prejudice against those with physical mutations, but set against Monet, Roulette, Jestream, Beef, and Bevatron, their support didn't add up to all that much.

Shifting into her other form, a purple lion like creature, Catseye headed into the woods that surrounded the Academy and started running, letting her feline instincts take over.

She finally stopped as she reached a clearing. It was a sunny day and, being a cat and all, decided to take a nap on top of a flat rock. She purred in contentment. If she could spend her whole day like this, she would've been the happiest mutant alive.

Of course, things never go according to plan.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Part two up! Again, I don't own X-Men Evolution or the Misfitverse. Sigh

Rahne Sinclair watched the chaos unfold at the X-Mansion with an appraising eye. Given how often the Misfits came over to disrupt things at the Mansion, everyone had quickly gained an appreciation for the various levels of trouble that came with the Misfits. Even by those standards, today was a doozy.

She sometimes got dragged into the brawls and craziness, but more often than not, she stayed out of the way. Today was one of those days. Besides, she had…other things on her mind.

Rahne sighed. She was thinking about him again. Aiden. The wolf that had lied to her, deceived her, turned her against her friends, and all but seduced her. "May he go bald all over," she muttered under her breath. Not looking where she was going, she turned a corner and bumped into what felt like a very fleshy wall. "Oof!" She yelped as she fell backwards.

"Rahne?" Rahne looked up to see Lina Chakram standing over her, arm outstretched as she helped Rahne to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said as she shook her head. "Did you get the number of that truck—" Looking up, she realized she had collided with Blob's back. "Sorry."

Fred shrugged. "Happens all the time."

"I didn't see you." Rahne said apologetically. Fred blinked.

"Okay, **that** doesn't happen all the time."

"I was…distracted." Rahne admitted. She wasn't about to spill her personal problems to the **Blob**. Lina could see as much.

"Fred, do you think you could go into the kitchen for a minute? Rahne and I need to talk."

"About what?" Fred asked, confused. Lina paused for a moment, before answering.

"Girl stuff." Fred blushed.

"Oh. Right. Girl stuff, er, I'll just grab a snack." He lumbered off as fast as he could. Lina waited until he was gone before turning back to Rahne.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked softly.

"I guess so." Rahne sighed.

"Thinking about Aiden?" Lina asked. Rahne nodded.

"The creep." She groused. "I feel like the biggest idiot in the world for falling for that jackal in wolf's clothing…"

"You're not an idiot." Lina said, with a sad smile. "If you took a knife to her wrists and wings, then you'd certainly qualify."

"I…didn't know." Rahne said, pale in the face. "You tried to…" She trailed off. Lina nodded.

"I did. I thought that I could just…end my problems in a heartbeat. I was wrong."

"I'm sorry—" Rahne started.

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm okay now and thanks to Freddy," she smiled "I've never been better." Rahne nodded and after a moment snorted. "What?" Lina asked.

"It's just funny. I'm actually a little, well, envious of you and Fred right now." Rahne admitted.

"Envious…don't tell me that you were interested in Freddy…?" Rahne shook her head.

"Oh no, no, nothing like that it's just…How do I say it? You and Fred—understand each other because you both have, well, physically obvious mutations." Lina nodded.

"I never thought anyone could look at how I look now and think of me as pretty. Fred did. I guess he felt the same way. Why he felt that way I don't really know…" Rahne was just pondering the saying 'Love is blind' when Lina asked quietly, "Is that why you were so attracted to Aiden?"

Rahne nodded sadly. "I guess it was. It was just so wonderful finding someone out there who understood what it was like. Being part animal, having instincts, being _feral_." Rahne breathed. Then shook her head self-depreciatingly. "I should've known he was a fake. I must be the biggest fool in the entire Mansion. Not to mention the one with the worst taste in boys!"

"Well, Rogue is going out with Remy…" Lina said. Rahne shook her head.

"Gambit's a pain sometimes, but he's no Aiden. Besides Rogue likes him and he makes her happy."

"Tabitha did used to be with Ray." Lina reminded her.

"Yeah, but she realized what a jerk Ray was eventually and ended up with Sam. They're good for each other." Lina nodded.

"I know. I'm happy for them."

"Yeah, who would've thought Boom Boom would've ended up with the most stable relationship in the Mansion?" Rahne asked rhetorically.

"I guess third time's the charm." Lina shrugged. Rahne laughed.

"That's right she used to be interested in Kurt before Ray. But didn't she also flirt with the Brotherhood boys?"

"It wasn't anything serious." Lina told her. "Speaking of which, Sam and Paige took Tabby back to meet their family with the Mass Device."

"She is lucky." Rahne said. Her mouth twisted down. "Unlike me."

"Well, what about Amara and Jubilee? They used to go out with Bobby."

"Yeah, that's pretty bad." Rahne admitted. "But Aiden-class bad? No. And isn't Jubilee with Shane now?" Lina nodded.

"He's nice." She said simply.

"For a former gang leader." Rahne added. "But even if he was _still_ a gang leader he'd be better than Aiden."

"Thorrn used to go out with Evan." Lina reminded her.

"Before the creep cheated on her, lied to us, murdered a man, and joined the Hellions." Rahne said sourly. "I guess that's almost on par with Aiden." Lina winced. She hadn't meant to make Rahne feel worse. She tried to shift the conversation away from Evan.

"Well, what about Kitty and her 'relationship' with Lance and Peter?" Lina asked with a roll of her eyes. Rahne smiled.

"Well…okay, I guess I don't have the worst history of relationships in the Mansion…" She laughed. Lina smiled too.

"And what about Jean and Duncan?" Rahne held up her hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay you win. You've officially made me feel better about myself. Happy?" Lina smiled brightly.

"Very much." Rahne rolled **her** eyes now.

"It's official, the X-Women are hopeless when it comes to the other sex. Paige, Penny, and Dead Girl have it better than the rest of us, and Dead Girl's, well, dead!"

"You forgot Pyslocke and X-23." Lina said "But I get your point. Still, it worked out in the end for Jean, Rogue, Tabby, and Jubilee. Amanda too."

"Now if only it'll work out with Kitty." Rahne groaned. "One way or the other!"

"If only." Lina agreed with a sigh. "Still, I'm sure it'll work out for you."

"Maybe. Right now, I'm not really interested in a relationship." Rahne answered. Lina nodded.

"That's understandable."

"I just want…well, someone who understands what I'm going through, to be feral, part animal. Beast and Logan are too old for me to really relate too." Lina nodded.

"You could try X-23 or Xi. They both have a…feral streak in them. They bonded pretty quickly, having so much in common."

"Maybe." Rahne repeated, not wholly convinced. "For the moment, I'd just settle for the chance to enjoy being a wolf. To get outside the Mansion, run without having to worry about running into **him**. The Professor and Wolverine haven't let me out of their sight since that night."

Lina bit her lip. Making up her mind, she held out her arm. "Rahne, I want you to have this." She said as she took off her transportation watch. "I can show you how to set it so that you'll end up outside of Bayville, away from Aiden and the other wolves."

"Lina…I—I couldn't." Rahne said as Lina held it out for her.

"Take it. I want you to. After all, isn't Professor Xavier always saying how the Misfits and X-Men should be friends? As a friend, I'm telling you to take this before I tell Kitty that you volunteered to be her personal taste tester."

"No need to haul out the big guns." Rahne said as she accepted the watch. "Do you think you could show me how to set this thing so I could visit Muir Island sometime? Or even the Pit?"

"It would be a great way to get out of Danger Room assignments." Lina said.

"Forget the Danger Room, I was thinking of when Jean or Kitty cook." They shared a laugh as Lina showed her how to program the watch.

"I just set it for an open field in New England I visited once on a school trip. When you're ready, just push this button and you'll return to the Mansion."

"Thanks Lina." Rahne said as she embraced the insect girl. "I really appreciate this."

"I know." Lina smiled as Rahne hit the button and vanished. Satisfied, Lina turned around and headed for the kitchen, hoping Fred had saved her some ice cream.

888888888888888888

Catseye was still purring contently on her rock when her ears twitched. She raised her head as she tried to focus on some distant sound. She leaper down from her perch and stealthily ducked into the high grass and waited.

There, walking into the clearing—_her clearing_—was a girl. Catseye quietly stalked her. If this girl were a spy or some other threat to the Massachusetts Academy…well, Catseye would be able to work off some of her frustrations. Sniffing the air to see if she was alone. Curiously enough, the girl smelled of dog.

Catseye was preparing to pounce when the girl _changed_. She shifted into a wolf, much to Catseye's amazement. She was so surprised that it gave the wolf a chance to catch her scent and growl at Catseye's no longer concealed position.

Now it was the wolf that leaped at Catseye, who quickly jumped aside and growled at the wolf, which growled in return. Even in her animal form, Catseye couldn't resist a grin.

"_Well, at least Catseye not bored anymore._"

8888888888888888888

Rahne growled at the purple lion in front of her. "_Can't I go anywhere without running into something weird?_" She thought to herself. This had to be a mutant. The cat smelled—stank really—of other humans, including one familiar scent she couldn't immediately place.

She wracked her brain, trying to remember where she had heard about a mutant who turned into a purple panther. Frankly, the X-Men had so many enemies it was hard to keep track of them all.

Wolfsbane and Catseye circled each other warily, probing each for weakness. Catseye lunged at Rahne. Rahne stepped aside and tried to bite at her neck, missing due to the mane around Catseye's neck.

Catseye lifted a massive paw and swiped at Rahne's head, knocking her to the ground. Growling, Rahne got back up and bit Catseyes' front leg, causing the feline to yowl in anger and pain.

As the fur began to fly (sorry, couldn't resist) Rahne started to wonder why she was fighting at all. If she wanted a brawl she couldn't just staid home. All she had to do was use her teleportation watch and go back to the Mansion. Taking advantage of a momentary lull, Rahne shifted back to human and reached for the watch. Catseye leaped, shifting back to her human form as well, and reached with her arms outstretched for the watch too. Catseye didn't know what it was, but thought that it might be a weapon of some kind. As she grabbed for it, Catseye hit a few buttons and the two of them promptly vanished.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Where will Catseye and Rahne end up? I'm open to guesses, suggestions, and ideas! Now the fun begins!


	3. Chapter 3

As Rahne and Catseye were battling for control of the teleportation watch, the evil terrorist organization called Cobra was busy planning their latest caper.

"This is stupid." Zandar complained.

Well, they were trying to.

"Shut up! This will work I tell you!" Cobra Commander snapped over the screen. The Dreadnoks were the only ones physically at their location, seated around a large table, looking up a large video screen where the image of Cobra Commander, the Baroness, Destro, Dr. Mindbender, and the Twins were being broadcast. Cobra Commander continued on. "This is the perfect spot to begin our campaign for world domination!"

"What, Cleveland? Who would ever want to invade Cleveland?" Zanya asked.

"Look, who's the most diabolical terrorist leader in the world hmmm?" Cobra Commander asked. "You? Your father? That Saudi psychopath? As if! I'm the world-class terrorist here."

"Then why is everyone after that Saudi guy and—OWW!" Ripper yelped as someone kicked him under the table. Cobra Commander seethed.

"Look, don't get me started on that guy! He's ugly, he's dumb, and he cheats at cards! He still owes me fifty bucks! He better hope the Americans catch him before I do!"

Destro cleared his throat. "If we may get back to the matter at hand, Cobra Commander…"

"Hmm? Oh yes, of course. Dreadnoks you orders are to set up a base of operations in Cleveland."

"We did that already!" Buzzer complained.

"One that is habitable for human beings!" Cobra Commander snapped. "You are then to obtain the necessary funds we need—"

"Huh?" Road Pig asked.

"Rob and steal stuff." Zartan explained.

"Oh."

"—to…Wait, what do we do next?" Cobra Commander asked his High Command.

"We think it had—" Xamot started.

"—something to do—" Tomax added.

"—with gum." The twins concluded together.

"I thought we were going to mutate people." Dr. Mindbender said.

"No that's what _you_ do in your spare time." Destro corrected.

"Still can't get a date, huh?" Cobra Commander asked Dr. Mindbender, who turned red.

"We'll get back to you." The Baroness told the Dreadnoks dryly as the meeting on their end descended into a shouting match with accompanying brawl. Cobra Commander slammed his hands down on the table to cut through the noise.

"Look, taking over the world is a serious endeavor!"

"Wouldn't know it to look at this crowd." Zanya muttered.

"—And the perfect weapons simply don't come falling out of the sky!"

As if the words had been a signal…and they were…Rahne and Catseye teleported above the table the Dreadnoks were seated around, knocked unconscious when they fell onto it.

Dead silence reigned for about two minutes before Cobra Commander muttered.

"I gave up clown-college for this?"

888888888888

Catseye awoke with a splitting headache. She carefully blinked her eyes and sat up, trying not to be sick. She saw that she was in a cage and she wasn't alone. The strange wolf-girl she'd been fighting with was there too.

Rahne stirred too. "Ooh…No Logan, I don't want to go through the Danger Room again." She muttered wearily as she came to. She held her head in her hands. "Where…you!" She said upon spying Catseye. "Where are we?"

Catseye shrugged. "Not know."

"Great. Do you know who locked us up?" Catseye shook her head.

"Do you?" She asked Rahne. "Enemy, maybe?"

"You have no idea how crowded a field that is." Rahne sighed as she tried to tally up how many enemies the X-Men had, giving up after she ran out of fingers.

"Are you fleabags comfortable?" A voice called out in the dark. "I'd hate to think we were poor hosts. Don't want to get the ASPCA on our backs, do we?"

"Oh great, Zanya." Rahne groaned as the young leader of the Dreadnoks stepped into the light.

"Ah, so you do remember me. I'm flattered."

"Don't be. I'd remember your stink anywhere." Rahne growled.

"And here I was going to thank you Wolfsbane." Zanya sneered. "Without you we'd still be trying to take over the world with gum or some other stupid plan. Now we've got the perfect way to destroy G.I. Joe!"

"What weird girl talk about?" Catseye asked. Zanya's lip curled.

"What I mean, you brain damaged idiots, is that now we've got this!" Zanya triumphantly held up Rahne's teleportation watch. Rahne paled as she reflexively looked at her wrist where the watch used to be.

"With this little beauty," Zanya said. "Cobra can teleport straight into the Pit and blow it—and the Joes—sky high! And for selling this to Cobra Commander, I get to turn a tidy profit. So everyone wins! Except the Joes; and you when we give you over to Dr. Mindbender." She added to Rahne. To Catseye she said. "Since we can't afford to annoy the Hellfire Club, we'll just turn you over to them Catseye."

Rahne attempted to shift into her animal form and escape but found that they couldn't. "Didn't I mention?" Zanya laughed nastily. "Mutant suppressing energy is coursing through those bars. So I guess you're stuck here Wolfie. And don't worry kitty, we'll let you out as soon as we contact Ms. Frost and have her pick you up." Having gotten the last laugh, Zanya turned and walked out, leaving Rahne and Catseye alone in their cell.

Rahne bit her lip. Aside from having handed Cobra the means to attack G.I. Joe and about to be a test subject in some sick science experiment, she was stuck in a cage with a Hellion! She cautiously looked over at her purple-haired cellmate, half-expecting her to pounce and attack her for simply being an X-Man.

Catseye just stared right back at Rahne, neither one of them making a move for what seemed like a long time. Finally, Rahne decided to take a chance.

"So…" Rahne began, "You're Catseye right? Of the Hellions?" Catseye nodded.

"You Wolfsbane, of X-Men." She returned.

"That's right. I don't think we've…met before." Rahne thought 'met' sounded more tactful than saying that they hadn't had the chance to beat the tar out of each other before. "What's your name? My name's Rahne Sinclair."

"Sharon Smith." Catseye answered. "You not with X-Men when Catseye saw them." Rahne shrugged.

"I was in Scotland, at Muir Island, for a while. My foster mom pulled me out of the Institute after mutants were exposed." Catseye blinked in interest.

"Wolfsbane has foster mother?"

"Dr. Moira McTaggert, she runs Muir Island. She's my foster mother."

"Miss Frost is Catseye foster mother." She said happily. Rahne looked floored.

"Frost? _Emma_ Frost? _She's_ your foster mother? Well that explains why you're a Hellion at least." Catseye growled.

"Catseye worked hard to be Hellion! Not just cause Miss Frost is my mother!"

Rahne hastily backpedaled. "I'm sorry, that's not how I meant that. It's okay, I believe you. I mean, my mom's friends with Professor Xavier but I pulled my own weight…more than _some_ X-Men I could name." Thinking angrily of the last time Bobby froze the bathroom or Ray made some crack about her animal nature.

"Teammates annoying?" Catseye queried.

"And how! They always complain when you don't act like a model of humanity…as if any of them qualify! Part of me is an animal, deal with it!" She snapped, but not at Catseye. Catseye nodded in understanding.

"Catseye knows what you mean."

"So I tore up a flower bed every now and then, so what?" Rahne asked herself.

"Why it such a big deal that Catseye use chair leg as scratching post?" Catseye wondered.

"And yes, I like to play with a frisbee. What's so funny about it?"

"I like tennis balls." Catseye admitted.

"And shedding! Every spring it's the same thing," Rahne continued.

"Teammates do nothing but complain over every little stray hair." Catseye sniffed.

"Always complaining about how much I shed, saying that I make them sneeze. But do they complain to Mr. McCoy about how much _he_ sheds? No! Of course not!" She ranted.

"Catseye underappreciated." Catseye muttered.

"And the jokes are tasteless and stupid." Rahne growled. "If I go to the bathroom, I'm asked if I'm taking a flea bath or just marking my territory!"

"Bevatron think it funny to leave sandbox in bathroom." Catseye muttered. "When I go to shower, someone say, 'Why not just use tongue?' "

"If someone's mad they always say, 'Go chase your tail!' "

" 'Cough up a hairball!' " Catseye added.

" 'Go fetch!' "

" 'Go play with some yarn!' "

" 'Toilet breath!' "

" 'Hairball!' "

" 'Go chase a car!' "

" 'Go lick yourself!' "

"Oooh, I _hate_ that one!" Rahne fumed. "The creeps! I bet those jerks think that by putting us down it makes them feel more normal! The old, 'We may be freaks, but they're even freakier' garbage!"

"Testify!" Catseye agreed emphatically.

"Sometimes I get such an urge to gnaw somebody's leg off." Rahne muttered, her anger mostly spent and was beginning to be replaced with a slight feeling of melancholy.

"Why fight it?" Was Catseye's answer.

"You think I should listen to my animal side more?" Rahne asked curiously. Catseye looked at her strangely.

" 'Side?' What side?"

"Well, I mean I have my human side and my animal side." Rahne answered. "Sometimes I have a hard time working my way between the two of them. I mean its hard to suppress my animal instincts sometimes…don't you ever have that problem?"

"Catseye not try to separate 'sides.' Catseye confused when Miss Frost found me and showed how change into human."

Rahne blinked in surprise. She had guessed that Catseye's—Sharon's—case was like hers. Finding out that she was a human who could transform into an animal. But Rahne was wrong. Catseye had actually lived in her animal form when she was younger, finding out only through Emma Frost that she could transform into a human. Catseye genuinely thought of herself as a cat who could become human, rather than the reverse.

"But Catseye not want to separate in two." She continued. "Maybe Wolfsbane not either."

"…I never thought of it like that." Rahne admitted. "I guess I always thought of my mutation as something to fight, to control. That's what Professor Xavier said when he brought me to the Institute."

"Why that?"

"…I guess I thought that my mutation was nothing but trouble. I was chased out of my village by a rabid preacher who thought I was a werewolf, a demon. He had the whole town ready to lynch me."

"Catseye never lived like human. Catseye thought she was only cat until Miss Frost."

"Is that when she adopted you?" Rahne asked. Catseye nodded.

"She gave me name. Both names. Now I stay at happy place with her." She said, referring to the Massachusetts Academy where the Hellions trained. "You can come too." Rahne shook her head.

"I don't really think the Hellions are for me. Besides," she went on looking uncommonly grim. "I think Cobra has other plans for me."

Catseye bit her lip. "Catseye like you. You understand Catseye. You…furfriend."

" 'Furfriend,' " Rahne repeated, tasting the word. The Scottish girl gave a laugh. "It fits anyway."

Both girls' attention was suddenly drawn to the door as it swung open. Zanya marched in, accompanied by Ripper and Buzzer. "Okay you two morons, let the purple-haired girl out of the cage, but leave the red-head in. She's got an appointment with Dr. Mindbender."

"Here kitty, kitty." Buzzer said as he opened the door, Ripper training his gun on Rahne. "Come on out." With a last backwards glance, Catseye stepped out of the cage.

"Now, let's get Emma Frost on the line and she how much she'll pay for her wayward student." Zanya said. "Hopefully she'll make sure you don't slip your leash again."

Zanya had misjudged Catseye. She thought that Catseye's poor speech was an indication that she was too stupid to know when she was insulted and didn't think that she would bond with Rahne in the short time they'd been together. On both counts, Zanya was wrong. With an angry roar, Catseye shifted into her giant cat form and leapt at Zanya, who was clearly not expecting it.

"OOOF! Shoot her you bloody idiots!" Zanya screamed. Catseye nimbly leapt out of the way. Displaying all the intelligence and craftiness that came with being a Dreadnok…Ripper had left the cage door open. Rahne bolted out, transformed into a wolf and joined the fray.

"MOMMY!" Ripper screamed as Catseye clawed at his face.

"OWW!" Buzzer said as Rahne bit his leg. "I hope you've had your rabies shot!" Rahne's only answer was to bite harder. "AARRGGH!"

The other Dreadnoks rushed in to help…and were promptly laid out. Catseye and Wolfsbane leaped at the mercenaries and started biting and clawing at them. "YOWW!" Roadpig yelped as Catseye pounced on his back.

"Oww…" Zartan moaned as he was knocked into a wall by Wolfsbane.

"I knew this was going to end badly." Zandar moaned as he too, collapsed.

"Oh shut up." His sister Zarana snapped wearily from the floor before passing out.

Rahne shifted back to admire their handy work when she spotted her teleportation watch on Zartan's wrist. "I'll be taking that back now, thanks!" She said as she slid it back on her own wrist. She looked around. "Now where's Catseye?"

Proudly, the giant purple cat trotted back into view. In her mouth was what looked like a large chunk of…hair? Rahne looked at the unconscious form of Zanya who definitely looked as though she just lost a fight with a lawnmower.

"You _didn't_." Rahne said, amazed and amused. Catseye shifted back to human and spat out Zanya's hair.

"Catseye need floss." She complained.

"Well…let's just try to get home, then you can floss." Rahne smiled as she adjusted the teleportation watch. "…Thank you for the rescue. But why—"

"You furfriend. Catseye need 'nother reason?" She asked.

"Well, thanks again. Now let's get back." Rahne said as she pressured the button…and ended up in the last place either one of them expected.

A/N: Now the craziness begins in full! Most chapters probably won't be this long, but I hope they will be good.


	4. Chapter 4

Rahne blinked as she took in her new surroundings. She turned her head to the left, then the right before proclaiming. "This definitely isn't the Institute."

"Where we at?" Catseye asked.

"I don't know. I think the watch's controls were scrambled during the fight. I gave no idea where this thing will take us."

"Muties!"

Rahne turned around at the shout. She gaped at the sight behind her. In a large grassy parked was an enormous rally. One banner proclaimed it to be "The Friends of Humanity—Purist Friendship Picnic." Glancing at Catseye she saw Catseye's tail twitch. Even though she was now human, Catseye kept her tail, which was what given them away as mutants to the bigoted mob behind them.

"Catseye?"

"Yes, furfriend?"

"RUN!" Both mutants changed into their animal forms and ran…unfortunately Catseye ran to the left and Wolfsbane went right. The Purists went after Catseye as the Friends of Humanity pursued Rahne.

As the Purists gave chase, Catseye bounded over an ivy-covered brick wall and landed in the courtyard of an old chapel where a Nun was teaching her Sunday school class about the famed Christian writer C.S. Lewis, author of The Chronicles of Narnia.

One student caught the large purple cat out of the corner of her eye and squealed happily "It's Aslan!" The kindly old nun turned to regard the young girl and her exuberant imagination and dropped her lesson book in sheer surprise.

"Holy…Aslan! It is Aslan!" The students looked too and began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Incredible!" "Look at that mane!" "So beautiful!" Finally one student thought to ask, "Why's Aslan purple?"

"Well, Aslan is the King of Narnia isn't he?" The girl who first spied Catseye reasoned. "Purple is the color of kings, so why shouldn't Aslan be purple? Besides, it sets him apart from ordinary lions!" To Catseye she asked. "Oh Aslan, what do you want us to do?"

Catseye was mystified. Then an idea began to form…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, back at the Pit, headquarters of G.I. Joe…

"I feel kinda bad dumping the kids off with the X-Men for the day." Low Light said as he sat in the now mostly empty Misfit manor. Cover Girl looked askance at him.

"Okay, how much have you had to drink that you actually want the kids back here?"

"I'm not drunk." Low Light said, "Mostly. And that's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"Well, without the kids around causing mischief, guess who decided to make a nuisance of himself?"

"Don't tell me…" Cover Girl groaned. "Beach Head?"

"Of course. He's practically taken over the lounge and giving everyone else pointless busy work in order to make sure he has it all to himself."

"Well, maybe if he stays there he won't be around to give us a headache?" Cover Girl said hopefully.

"COVER GIRL! LOW LIGHT!" A familiar voice bellowed outside their door.

"Or not." Cover Girl sighed as she let Beach Head in. "What's wrong? Did you lose your teddy bear again?"

"This is not about Sgt. Snuffles!" Beach Head snapped. "Turn on the TV!" With an icy feeling of impending doom, Low Light turned on the TV set. On the news channel was reports of a riot. A very shaken and confused looking news anchor stood blinking into the camera.

"What began as a rally for the Friends of Humanity and the Purist Movement has descended into a riot. It started with a protest of the Purist rally by Sunday school students, later joined by a larger crowd of Christian churchgoers. Led by a purple lion, the crowd attacked the Purists—" The image cut away to a mob of people holding banners and posters with slogans like "Aslan Lives!" "Narnia Forever!" and "Aslan Died For Your Sins—Why Don't You?" rushing and attacking the Purists.

Low Light and Cover Girl hadn't quite recovered from the sight when the newscaster came back on. "Things grew even more chaotic when a crowd of radical leftists and communists converged on and attacked the Friends of Humanity…" The scene cut away again, this time it was a crowd of people waving red flags and chanting "Four Legs Good, Two Legs Bad!" attacking the Friends of Humanity. The camera briefly caught a red wolf biting a FOH members' rear and tearing out the seat of his pants.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything this bizarre…" Low Light said, amazed. "And in my line of work—!"

"Wait a minute, why are you blaming us?" Cover Girl asked Beach Head. "It doesn't look like the Misfits had anything to do with this!"

"Force of habit." Beach Head answered, crossing his arms. "Besides, isn't that wolf one of Xavier's students?"

"I think he's right." Low Light groaned. "I'll give him a ring." Going to the phone, Low Light dialed the Xavier Institute. "Hello Xavier. It's two o'clock, do you know where your wolf is?"

88888888888888

"So I found a college class learning Animal Farm just as you found a Sunday school class learning the Chronicles of Narnia…" Rahne mused. "They thought you were Aslan and that I was one of the animals from the farm. You know, if it were someone else's life, I would've found that very strange and convenient, but it's par for the course for a mutant." She observed as the joint Christian-Communist mob continued to beat up any Purist or FOH they saw.

"You want fight some more?" Catseye asked. "Plenty bigots to bite."

"Thank you, no. I think I've had enough…"

"OW! Cut it out! OWWOWWOWW! Not the face!" A familiar voice screamed. It was Duncan Matthews.

"On the other hand…" Rahne said as she started to go wolf. "Always room for one more!"

"I get left side!" Catseye called as she changed shape and followed Rahne in beating and clawing the bejeezus out of Matthews.

"YIEEE!" Duncan screeched, his voice going up more than a few octaves. Rahne grabbed Duncan's right ankle in her jaw as Catseye took his left. They both started running. "Oh no!" Duncan yelled as he was dragged along by the ankles.

"Hey, ow! I think that was a tack! No, not through the thorn bushes---OW! HEY! Watch the broken glass! OWW! Oh, I guess you _are_ watching it—hey you're ripping my clothes, I just bought these! OWW! The street's hot! WHOA—WHOA, OWW! QUITIT! YIIIIE! Watch out for the cars, you're going against traffic! WHOA! Wait, stop that's an open manhooooole!" Duncan yelled as Rahne and Catseye let go. Duncan fell a good ten feet down into a river of raw sewage.

"Okay, _now_ I'm done." Rahne said as she turned back to normal. "Hopefully this thing will send us back home now…" She said as she pressed the teleportation watch, the two of them disappearing from the still chaotic street.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mr. Sinister felt a headache coming on. "Why I ever agreed to this, I'll never know." He moaned as he watched his partner in crime taunt his victim.

"There's no escape now Kim Possible!" Dr. Drakken cackled. "And…buffoon."

"It's Stoppable, Ron Stoppable! How hard can it be to remember my name?" Ron protested. Drakken just shrugged.

"Ron," Kim said with a raised brow. "We have a bigger problem right now? There's the little situation of the _dinosaur_ that's about to eat us?" She pointed at the man-sized dinosaur looking at them like appetizers. Ron looked confused.

"How can it be a big problem and a little situation at the same time?"

"Ron…" Kim groaned.

"With Kim Possible out of the way, nothing can stop me from taking over the world! MWAHAHAHA!" Drakken laughed.

"You know," his sidekick Shego commented. "If you spent more time focused on actually getting rid of her instead of just talking about it, we'd have taken over the world by now!"

"The lady has a point." Mr. Sinister said, crossing his arms. "If I recall correctly, dear nephew, you had to beg me to find some way to deal with Ms. Possible once and for all. Since my henchmen were all on vacation, I had to take the effort to steal the dinosaur there." He pointed at the raptor, which was currently trying to bite Stoppable's legs as he cowered in the rafters.

"Yeah, where did you get a dinosaur anyway?" Shego asked Sinister. Sinister shrugged.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"As you wish. I stole Old Lace here—" he jerked his thumb at the raptor "—from some kid in L.A. and put a mind controlling chip on it."

"Okay." Shego said. "Don't tell me."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"Well it is a little—huh?" Shego blinked as a Rahne and Catseye appeared in the middle of the room. "Friends of yours?"

"Not quite." Sinister growled.

"Good. Gives me something to do while Dino finishes off Kimmy." Shego growled as her hands started to glow green.

"Ahh! Werewolves!" Ron yelled as Rahne and Catseye changed forms to dodge Shego's energy blasts.

Kim was wrestling Old Lace's jaws, trying to stop them from closing on her face. "Eugh!" She said as she caught a whiff of Old Lace's breathe. "This is so wrong!"

Wolfsbane and Catseye also had their paws full trying not to get blasted by Shego. "Hey who let the dog in?" Drakken demanded from his position, far from the actual fight.

"Doc if you make another stupid joke like that again, I am going to—whoa!" Shego yelped as Catseye nearly landed on her. Wolfsbane leaped passed them and tackled Old Lace.

"Ookay…werewolf fighting a dinosaur." Kim blinked. "That's a new one. Waitaminute, what did that Sinister creep say about a mind control chip?"

Kim ran over to the pair of mad scientists. "Ron, a little help?"

"Be right with you Kim!" Ron yelped. "Rufus, go ahead." The little naked mole rat that had been hiding in his pocket leaped out and darted after Kim.

"Well Ms. Possible, you truly are as impressive as my nephew said you were." Mr. Sinister said evenly, indicating Dr. Drakken with a wave.

"I see the family resemblance. Hand over whatever device you're using to control that dinosaur. Now." She demanded.

"Really, Ms. Possible. Do you think I would just hand it over because you asked me to?" Sinister asked.

"No, but I did expect it to distract you long enough for Rufus to steal it."

"What!" Sinister snapped as he reached for his pocket. Sure enough, the naked mole rat had done it, and was already racing away with the control.

"Shego! Get the remote!" Drakken yelled.

"Sure, make me do all the work." Shego shouted back, who was still wrestling with Catseye. She leapt away from the cat and tried to land on the running naked mole rat.

Rufus yelped. "Uh-oh!" and scampered away as Shego landed, the remote clattered across the floor and came to a halt at Woflbane's paws. With a growl, the wolf picked up the remote in her jaws and crushed it.

"Boo-yah!" Shouted Ron in triumph.

Old Lace yowled as the control chip on the back of her head sputtered and sparked before falling off. Growling angrily she turned to Wolfsbane. In some feral language that somehow cut across the species line, Wolfbane growled and yipped back an answer to Old Lace.

Angrily, the infuriated raptor turned on the mad scientists, backed up by Wolfsbane and Catseye.

"Um, Shego?" Drakken gulped. "Help?"

"Yeah, you know what? Why don't your try tangling with the circus from hell for a while, hmm? See how much _you_ like it!"

"Leaving so soon?" Kim Possible asked as she walked in front of the three beasts. "Don't think so."

"And yet we must." Sinister said as he opened a portal behind him. "Farewell." Sinister vanished into the portal.

"You mutants think you're all that!" Drakken shouted. "But you're not!"

"Save the oration!" Shego snapped as she dragged Drakken into the portal after Sinister. The portal closed behind them.

"Well, um thanks." Kim said hesitantly to Wolfsbane. "Uh, I don't suppose a pat on the head would be the best way to show my gratitude, huh?"

"I should say not." Rahne said as she shifted back to her human form. "But I appreciate the thought. Us red heads have to stick together."

"Um okay…this is getting a little weird." Kim admitted. "Sorry but I'm a little out of my depth here…who are you?"

Rahne smiled. "I'm Rahne Sinclair, but you can call me Wolfsbane. I'm a mutant. Catseye here's a mutant too, but she's not an X-Man like me." She gestured towards the large purple cat who was sniffing Rufus questioningly. She looked to Rahne and said something in rumbles and growls. "No Catseye, I don't think you can eat the little…whatever that is."

Rufus gulped and quickly sprinted back into Ron's pocket, where he buried himself inside. "He's a naked mole rat, not an entre!" Ron protested.

'Ron, chill. So…what brings you to Middleton?" Kim asked Rahne. Rahne sighed.

"Long story short, the teleportation watch I'm wearing is broken. Keeps sending us anywhere but where we want to go. I just hope the next teleport will be the one home." Rahne scrunched up her face. "I've been watching too many _Quantum Leap_ episodes with Forge."

"Well, I hope your luck improves." Kim said. "But if you ever end up near Middleton you can just call me or beep me…you know, if you want to reach me. You two make a pretty good team. The way you handled Drakken and Shego was spanking."

"Um, thanks." Rahne blushed. "Um, but what's going to happen to Old Lace here?" The velociraptor's head perked up at the sound of her name. Kim groaned.

"I almost forgot about that. I think that Sinister creep said something about getting her from Los Angeles. I could call in a favor and have her dropped off." Kim offered "But I think she's starting to take a liking to you two."

Sure enough, Old Lace and Catseye—still in cat form—were actually _playing_ with each other, nipping and leaping at each other in a child-like manner.

"I guess she'll stick with us for now." Rahne sighed. "I think we can keep her under control until we find a way to get her back to her owner. Besides, with our luck we'll probably end up on the West Coast anyway."

"Good luck. See you around sometime."

"Here's hoping." Rahne beckoned to Old Lace and Catseye and they huddled together as Rahne crossed her fingers and activated the teleportation watch again, leaving Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable alone in the abandoned villains' lair.

"Kim?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"I wasn't imagining things was I? I mean there was a dinosaur and a pair of werewolves, or were-cats or something here right?"

"Right."

"Okay. You know after the mutant monkey-men and mad golfers that nothing would really freak me out anymore."

"And?" Kim asked.

"I'm totally freaking out!"

Kim groaned. "Maybe I should've asked one of _them_ to join the team."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: I usually don't write and update this fast, but I must be on a streak lately! Oh yeah, Kim Possible isn't mine, Old Lace isn't mine, the X-Men aren't mine, blah blah blah blah blah.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ha! What did I tell you General Eddington?" Bolivar Trask gloated. "The new prototype Sentinel Mark Two is exceeding all expectations!"

"I'll admit it does seem to be performing well." Eddington said from the monitoring booth as the gigantic robot battled two figures in a pit below.

"This is all your fault Beast Boy!" Jinx shouted at the green shape shifter.

"My fault?" He yelled back at the pink haired witch. "How is this, _my_ fault?"

"You're the idiot that led us into the trap!" Jinx bellowed as she fired off another shot of magic energy at the Sentinel. "How the hell did you think that a job advertising for a mutant and a magic user was legit?"

"Well, they were offering a free Moped." Beast Boy said lamely as he turned into a rhino and tried to bash the Sentinel in the shin. All he accomplished was to give himself a headache. "Oww…It's true what they say. It **isn't** easy being green!"

"I am impressed, Trask." Eddington admitted. "The new Sentinel is proving capable of handing both mutants **and** magic users. That will be most useful, especially considering what happened in San Francisco…"

"With an army of Sentinels, mankind will never have to worry about mutants, witches, aliens, or any other freaks ever again." Trask boasted. "I really must thank Slade for providing us with the tip on how to capture these two. This way neither the X-Men nor the Misfits will come barging in after one of their own!"

"Smooth." Eddington nodded.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Jinx were having no luck against the Sentinel.

"Beast Boy…" Jinx panted. "If we don't make it out of here…I just wanted you to know…"

"…Yes?" Beast Boy asked.

"…That you're an annoying little rodent and I hate you." Jinx concluded.

"Gee, thanks. Real touching Jinx." Beast Boy drawled as the Sentinel powered up for a final attack. Trask was already issuing orders.

"Dispose of the bodies as soon as the Sentinel finishes them. Then ready send the plans in order to begin mass production of the new Sentinels. Then order some lunch, I think the General is hungry."

"What do you mean?" Eddington asked, confused.

"Well I could hear your stomach growling from over here."

"I had lunch before I came here! My stomach isn't growling."

"Well then who—" Eddington and Trask turned around to see a wolf, a lion, and a dinosaur standing behind them, growling menacingly.

"What the crap!" Eddington shouted. "What's going on?"

Wolfsbane barked out an order and they charged.

"AAHHH, NO! I'M ALLERGIC TO CATS!" Screamed Trask as Catseye tackled him.

"AND I'M ALLERGIC TO PAIN!" Was Eddington's cry as Old Lace started clawing at his uniform. He fell backwards against the panel that controlled the Sentinel.

Beast Boy and Jinx looked up as the Sentinel started to twitch and shake. "ERROR! ERROR!" The robot droned. "PRIMARY CIRCUITRY DAMAGED…MEMORY FAILING…TALKING LIKE ANNOYING CLICHÉ…ERROR!"

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked.

"No idea." Jinx answered.

"TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!" The crazed Sentinel shouted as it leapt into the air…only to come crashing down again as it seemed incapable of flight. It fell down and didn't get up again.

"That was unexpected." Beast Boy blinked. "But cool."

"IIIIEEEEE!" A high-pitched scream sounded from somewhere above them.

"Someone's in trouble! Beast Boy!"

"I'm on it!" Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and flew Jinx up to the control both. With a little magic, the two of them broke through the glass to help whoever was in trouble…only to find Trask screaming hysterically as Wolfsbane and Catseye leaped at him as he cowered on top of the control panel.

"Ooookay." Jinx said, blinking. "Didn't expect this."

"Should we help them?" Beast Boy asked.

"Why? We don't owe Eddington or Trask any favors." Sure enough, it didn't look as though Wolfsbane, Catseye, and Old Lace needed any assistance in handling Trask and Eddington. A few guards rushed in through the door and promptly rushed right back out of it when they saw what was happening.

"RUN AWAY LIKE LITTLE GIRLS!" The chief guard screeched when Old Lace smiled toothily at them. Clawing and falling all over each other, the guards fled.

"Oooogggh." Trask moaned as he swayed on his feet, his face covered with scratches and his clothes shredded. "Check please." His eyeballs rolled up and he collapsed on the floor.

"Nighty-night." Eddington murmured as he fell on top of the unconscious scientist. The room emptied of any enemies, Rahne and Catseye turned back to their human selves.

"Catseye starting to like this." Rahne rolled her eyes.

"You would. Still, seeing as it is Trask and all…" She nudged him none too gently with her foot. "I guess I can see where you're coming from. Sentinels suck."

"Ladies!" Beast Boy said putting his most charming grin on as he strode up between the two of them. "Nice work. You know I always appreciate a good woman who can turn into animals."

"Oh brother." Jinx groaned.

"I'm something of a wild man myself. Beast Boy's the name. What're your signs?"

"Oh for the love of—" Rahne growled as she smacked the little green idiot across the face. Beast Boy turned around only to have Catseye smack him across the other side. Woozy, Beast Boy dropped after Jinx punched him in the head.

"Well I didn't want to be left out." Jinx said defensively when Catseye and Rahne looked at her strangely. "I'm Jinx and this sorry green goober is Beast Boy."

"You're Titans, aren't you?" Rahne asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jinx said a little hesitantly. The ex-HIVE student was still adjusting to her change in venues. "Thanks for the save."

"Anytime. I'm Rahne Sinclair and this is Catseye." Rahne said introducing themselves.

"Catseye pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." Jinx grinned. "Did Robin send you guys to help find us?"

"Actually we're a little lost." Rahne admitted.

"A lot lost." Catseye corrected.

"Well, take these." Jinx said, handing them both a Teen Titan communicator. "Just in case you ever really need some backup, give us a call."

"We get that a lot." Rahne drawled. "Thanks. Now, if only we could make sure that there won't be anymore of these Sentinels…"

"No problem.' Jinx said with a wave of her hand. Suddenly the control panel and all the computers began to short out and malfunction. "Oops. Looks like Mr. Trask had a little…bad luck. His mainframe crashed, all his data lost. What a pity." She said with complete insincerity. Catseye and Rahne grinned.

"Too bad." Catseye purred.

"Yeah, really." Rahne agreed. "Thanks so much!"

"Anytime."

"Well," Rahne said as she stepped back with Old Lace and Catseye. "Once more unto the breach…darn it I've been listening to Beast too much." She grumbled as she teleported herself and her friends away.

Jinx just sighed as she started dragging the still unconscious Beast Boy out. "The others are _never_ going to believe this one…"

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ms. Blake this is the honorable Senator Robert Kelly and Mayor Chandler. Senator Kelly, Mayor Chandler, this is Ms. Bonnie Blake."

"Thank you Ms. March, Mayor Chandler." Kelly said with a smile as they walked into his office. "I'm told you're interested in an intern position in my office."

"Yes, sir." Bonnie said. "You're the one true senator who sees things the way they are. You understand the problem with mutants." She said venomously. Kelly looked at Ms. March and Mayor Chandler.

"You've found a good choice." He told them. "Ms. Bonnie I cannot tell you how glad I am to have met you. There aren't enough people who truly understand the mutant threat for what it is or recognize the steps needed to confront it."

"I know that muties ruined my life." Bonnie snarled. "I know that I will get back at Angelica if it's the last thing I do!"

"And I'm not through with Xavier and his hordes." Ms. March agreed.

"Amen!" Chandler agreed.

"No one has had a worse history with mutants than me." Kelly said. "But all that will be corrected as soon as we get my campaign for Mutant Registration back on track. Now, the first thing we'll need to do is—what?" Kelly gasped as a wolf, lion, and dinosaur appeared in his office.

"Not again." He moaned. "And it's not even Christmas!"

"What the—HEY!" Ms. March shouted as Old Lace leapt at her. "This is Xavier's work I know it!"

"No! It's gotta be those Misfits!" Bonnie argued as Wolfsbane chased her around the office, knocking over chairs and bookshelves.

"It's both of them!" Chandler insisted as he tried to use Kelly's chair to keep Catseye at bay.

"It's a curse. I'm cursed, plain and simple." Kelly moaned as his office was ripped apart and its occupants weren't much better off.

"WAAAAH! MOMMY!"

"HOW'D THAT FIRE START!"

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE MAULED!"

"OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD! "

"OOOF! SINCE WHEN COULD A WOLF RIDE ON A DINOSAUR!"

"AAAAAHH!"

"OWWWWWW!"

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS!"

"CURSE YOU MUTANTS! CURSE YOOOOOUU!"

"RAAAAWWWWR!"

"I'M CALLING 911!" Kelly bellowed.

Within minutes, several large orderlies flooded into the office just after the mutants and Old Lace teleported out.

"Oh God it's Kelly again." One of them groaned.

"Look at this place! It's totally trashed." Another observed.

"They must have been seriously drunk."

"WE WERE NOT DRUNK!" Kelly roared.

"Okay fine, drugged up. Whatever."

"WE WERE NOT ON DRUGS EITHER! THERE WAS A PURPLE LION, A RED WOLF, AND A DINOSAUR IN HERE AND IT WRECKED MY OFFICE, AND IT'S A MUTANT PLOT I TELL YOU!"

"What do you think?" One of the orderlies asked his boss. "Think he's telling the truth?"

"Please." The first orderly said as he grabbed Kelly. "This guy is one of the most famous drunks in Washington! And that's a pretty crowded field."

"Yeah, and that girl used to be in rehab for drugs! I remember her."

"And the other two have rap sheets longer than my arms. Let's take them all in for a good long detox."

"NO, NO, NO!" Kelly screamed as the orderlies grabbed him, Ms. March, Mayor Chandler, and Bonnie and bustled them out the door. "IT WAS THE MUTANTS, THE MUTANTS I TELL YOU!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lest you think I forgot about the X-Men and the Misfits at the Institute…

"When was the last time anyone saw Rahne?" Logan demanded of the assembled X-Men and Misfits after Low Light called, reporting seeing a red wolf on TV involved in a riot against the Friends of Humanity and the Purists.

"I thought I saw her in the kitchen." Lance said. "Turns out it was just my imaginary coyote looking for some tuna to smack people with."

"Note to self: up the dosage on Lance." Althea groaned.

"Anyone else?" Asked Xavier, groaning as well.

"I thought I saw her going through Jean's and Kitty's underwear drawers and filling them with itching powder." Pietro said with a grin.

"**WHAT**?" Kitty yelled as she squirmed uncomfortably.

"I thought Jean was scratching herself a lot." Toad blinked.

"Pietro, that was **you**." Wanda said. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Figures."

"He also went into your room." Wanda told her.

"What! Rogue screamed as she tackled Pietro. "DIE YOU ALBINO HUMMINGBIRD!"

"Hey, that's my job!" Wanda protested as she joined in the maiming of Pietro. "This is for using all the hot water this morning you preening creep!"

"Well **that** was inevitable." Scott sighed. "Not that I'm complaining, mind…"

"Hasn't anyone seen Rahne?" Storm asked in exhaustion.

"I did." Everyone turned to look at Shipwreck. "I thought I saw her in your room. Maybe you and I should go take a look…uh-oh." He gulped as he heard an ominous rumbling of thunder.

"DIE SAILOR!" Yelled Storm as she began zapping him with lightning.

"OWW! HEY!" Shipwreck yelped as he ran outside and Storm chased him across the lawn.

Xi winced. "There goes another statue." He told the X-Men. CRACK! "And a tree." Xi blinked as a car alarm sounded. "Your neighbor's going to want to know why his car is on fire."

"He usually does." Sam said wearily.

"That was inevitable too." Tabitha agreed.

"Getting back on topic…" Beast sighed.

"We had one?" Toad asked Fred, who merely shrugged.

"News to me."

"…Has anyone seen Rahne?" Beast finished. Fred blinked.

"Oh wait, I think I did!"

"Please tell me you didn't eat her." Bobby groaned, only to smacked upside the head by Angelica.

"Don't push it." She warned him.

"When was that?" Xavier asked Fred.

"Well, she bumped into me in the hall, then she was talking with Lina. That's the last time I saw her."

"Dragonfly?" Xavier asked. "What happened after that?"

Lina flushed as she felt the attention of everyone on her.

"Um, well…we got to talking. Most of it was confidential and—"

"Wait, Lina, where's your teleportation watch?" Toad asked. Lina flinched.

"Well, you see…" She began hesitantly. "I sort of…gave it to her…"

"YOU GAVE IT TO RAHNE!" Logan yelled. "Don't you know that there is a large pack of wolves in Bayville that's after her!"

"Don't yell at Lina!" Althea snapped. "I'm sure she had a good reason…she'd better have had a good reason." She muttered to herself.

Lina turned red and looked like she was about to cry. Fred put a comforting arm around her and quietly asked,

"Why'd you give her the watch?"

"Well," Lina sniffed. "She was so upset about Aiden and being stuck in the Institute that I thought she could use the chance to go outside and I—" Large tears started rolling down her cheeks and Fred gave her a hug.

"It's okay, Lina. I'm sure she's okay."

"But she should've been back by now!" Lina said.

"Can't you track where the watch transported her?" Xavier asked Spirit. He shook his head.

"We've been trying, but we can't get a fix on it. It must've been damaged somehow. We know it's working, but we have no idea where she is."

"We have an idea of where she _was_ though." General Hawk said as he walked into the room.

"General Hawk? What did you find?" Kurt asked.

"This." He took out a small plastic bag full of green hair and tossed it to Althea. "I trust you'll recognize what this is."

Althea blinked. "Isn't this—?"

"It is. It's Zanya's hair. A little while ago the police in Cleveland found the Dreadnoks, unconscious and muttering about teeth and claws. They were completely thrashed, and in Zanya's case, nearly bald. They also found this." Hawk held up several bits of reddish fur. "It's wolf hair."

"That's definitely Rahne." Logan said as he sniffed them.

"Rahne beat up the Dreadnoks?" Scott asked in surprise.

"Okay, I've **got** to put her on my Christmas card list." Althea grinned.

"So Rahne was in Cleveland?" Sam asked.

"The watch must've been broken." Remy groaned. "Who'd want to go to Cleveland of their own accord?"

"But where is she now?" Xavier asked. "I've been trying to get a reading with Cerebro but someone reprogrammed it to simply play that annoying Badger song!" He glared at the Triplets and Forge.

"What you're doing to Cerebro wasn't any better!" Arcade snapped. "She isn't just a tool!"

"Yes **it** is. It's a **machine**!" Scott yelled right before Arcade leapt at him. "OOOF! GET HIM OFF ME!"

"FREE CEREBRO!" Arcade shouted as he ran off, pursued by half the X-Men.

"I'm starting to understand **why** Rahne ran off." Xavier groaned as he went to get a drink to relive his headache.

"Is there anything else?" Beast asked Hawk. Hawk nodded, looking grim.

"We found one other thing at the scene." He held up a strand of purple hair for Logan to examine.

"Hellions…" He growled.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Teen Titans are not mind, etc. etc.


	6. Chapter 6

"Catseye exhausted." Catseye groaned after the last teleportation as she sat down. They were near the shore of a large lake and were exhausted after having trashed Kelly's office. A sign said that they were in the "Lake Sevan National Park." If any of them were geography experts, they'd have known that they were in Armenia. But they weren't, so they didn't.

"Wolfsbane exhausted too." Rahne agreed tiredly as she also took a breather. Old Lace decided to lay down too and rested her head in Catseye's lap. "I'm starting to think we'll never get home using this thing." Rahne pointed at the still malfunctioning watch. "…I bet the other's know I'm gone by now." She groaned. "They must be worried sick."

"Catseye miss sister." Catseye sniffed.

"You have a sister?" Rahne asked. "Is she a mutant? A Hellion?" Catseye nodded. "What's her name?"

"Celandine. Miss Frost adopt her too. Wolfsbane got sister?" Rahne shook her head.

"No, I don't. There's Theresa, she's a girl I know from Muir Island who I'm close to and there's Thorrn, she's well, kind of like you. She's a cat-like mutant, but she can't change her shape. But no: no sisters or brothers. Are you and Celandine close?"

"Catseye think so. Not sure anymore. Spends all time with Spyke."

"With Evan?" Rahne said, not completely able to keep her voice even. "They're dating?"

"Yes, they—" Catseye looked at her. "You…angry at Spyke?"

"Yes! I mean, well, he just…it's that he betrayed the X-Men. He was one of us then he did something horrible while still pretending to be our friend. Thinking about him isn't pleasant."

"Cypher was Hellion. Now he X-Man. Catseye not hate Cypher." Catseye pointed out in confusion. "Spyke not hate him either." Rahne shook her head.

"It isn't the same. Doug left when he found out that the Hellions weren't what he thought they were. He didn't stick around and still use the friendships he'd made there, lie to those friends, in order to pursue his own agenda. Doug was honest. Evan wasn't."

"Spyke not bad." Catseye insisted. "Spyke only Hellion not treat Catseye bad for being different. Very brave too. Not afraid of bigots. Willing to go to jail to help mutants."

"But he killed—" Rahne sighed. "Never mind. I guess it just looks different from where you're standing from." She shifted uncomfortably, trying to move away from that thread. "So he's dating your sister?" Catseye nodded. "Is there anyone special back at the Massachusetts Academy for you?" Rahne asked. Catseye shook her head and looked down.

"Not have many friends." She admitted. "Dating out of question for Catseye." She looked up. "What about Wolfsbane? You got 'boyfriend?' " Catseye said slowly, as if testing a word she seldom used. Rahne flinched. "Catseye say something wrong?" She asked, worriedly.

"It's just…I had some trouble in that department recently." Rahne answered. "There was someone named Aiden and…" She went on to describe what happened with Aiden, Lobo, the wolves in Bayville, and all the events that led up to her rescue from the wolves and why she ended up in the woods near Catsye in the first place.

When she finished Catseye looked amazed, as well as sad—and angry—on Rahne's behalf. "Catseye sorry. If Catseye ever find Aiden, Catseye make him sorrier. Turn him into carpet." She growled. Rahne smiled, touched.

"Thank you. I really appreciate that." She paused. "So, how're things with your sister?"

"Celandine happy. That all that matters."

"That's really great of you…caring that much about your sister's happiness." Rahne sighed. "I've got friends sort of like that…the X-Men are like a big family. Heck, even the Misfits are like family now…the distant annoying, mooching relatives who always make your life a living hell, but still family."

Now Catseye sighed. "Catseye wish Hellions like that. They selfish, mean, and dumb. Not care about anyone. Not even like other mutants."

"I never really thought about it like that." Rahne admitted. "I mean the other X-Men and the Misfits are annoying, but I know they'd come through for me in a pinch…and they have. But even there I'm just one in a crowd. A very large, noisy, insane crowd." Rahne said. "Sometimes I think it would've been helpful to have someone with me there who knew me from before…the way you have Celandine with you in the Hellions. Would be nice to have a sister." Rahne sighed.

"Catseye could be Rahne's sister, if she wants." Catseye said tentatively as she put her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Catseye, I—" Rahne said, surprised both at the offer and at being addressed by her given name.

"Please. Call me Sharon."

"Sharon. It's just that I—I'm really, well, touched and…yes. Yes, I think I'd like that." Rahne said quietly. "Sisters?" Sharon grinned.

"Best friends _AND_ sisters." She said as she enveloped Rahne in a crushing embrace. Old Lace rolled her eyes and snorted, though she was really missing Arsenic (a.k.a. Gertrude Yorkes) right about now.

"_Oww_…Thanks," Rahne gasped. "But I still need to breathe."

"Sorry." Sharon said as she let go. Rahne staggered before righting herself.

"No problem. Come on _sis_, let's give the old Mass Device another whirl." Sharon nodded and as the two girls—and one dinosaur—gathered around, Rahne activated device and transported them away.

Sharon blinked as they reappeared somewhere else. "Where we now?"

"If I didn't know better." Rahne answered. "I'd swear we were in Disneyland." She blinked too. "Wait a minute, we _are_ in Disneyland."

"Rahne been before?" Sharon asked.

"Sure. Haven't you?" Catseye shook her head. "You **_haven't_**?"

"Catseye never had chance." She said meekly. Rahne sighed.

"Ooh, sister we've got to fix that right now! Come on, it's not like we're going to get back home the next time we use the stupid watch anyway."

Old Lace whined plaintively. "No, we're not going to leave you behind." Rahne assured her. "If anyone asks, we'll just tell them that you're, um, animatronic, that's it."

"Grrrrrr." Old Lace said contently.

"Is there anything you want to see Sharon? Any favorite Disney movies?"

"Well," Sharon admitted. "Catseye always liked _Lion_ _King_."

"Big surprise." Rahne rolled her eyes. "Come on let's go see the hyenas and have some fun. Then we'll go home."

"Sounds good." Sharon agreed.

8888888888888888

"It's better than good, it's excellent!" A masked figure said gleefully as his troops moved into position. "Soon everything will be ready—"

"—For us to secure a beachhead," Another commander said to his forces elsewhere.

"And then—" A third leader told his forces.

"—The Earth—" A fourth told his family.

"—Will be—" A fifth commander began.

"—mine." Gloated a sixth shadowy figure.

"Starting with—" A seventh said.

"**DISNEYLAND**!"

8888888888888888

"I don't know what it is about this place that makes us want to go out and buy things." Rahne said. "But I'm glad I managed to grab Eddington's credit card."

"Catseye not argue." Sharon said happily as she clutched an oversized Simba plushy to her chest. "Catseye always wanted one of these…"

"Yeah, but I think we went overboard." Rahne said. "Sorry Old Lace." Old Lace gave a low groan as she walked behind them, bags full of souvenirs tied around her neck.

"This fun." Catseye grinned. "Thank you."

"No problem. Everyone should get to have this experience—"

**BOOOOM**!

The sudden explosion nearly sent Rahne, Catseye, and Old Lace flying. "COBRA, ATTACK!" Cobra Commander screamed as hordes of BATS and Vipers marched into Disneyland. "CO-BRAAAA!"

"—But not _this_ experience!" Rahne shouted. "Come on!" She and Catseye transformed and ran off as Old Lace shook off the bags of merchandise before following them.

" Let's get them! " Rahne barked and yipped in a feral language. " We can take them! "

"SNARKS, DESTROY EVERYTHING!" The Snark Commander yelled as dozens of alien Snarks swarmed out of their ships as they landed. A small green boy with a strange backpack, that suddenly sprouted four mechanical spider legs that dwarfed his small form, stood in their way.

"Back off puny Snark things! For this world belongs to the Irken Empire and the mighty Invader Zim!"

"Irkens? Oh, please!" Snark Commander said. "Skratt take care of this little nuisance."

"I won't fail you father!" Skratt promised as he raced off to fight Zim.

"Was that a good idea, sir?" One Snark asked. "Skratt is an idiot."

"So is Zim, he's the laughingstock of the Irken Empire. Seems only fitting the two should handle each other while we prepare to—"

"I claim this land as the newest province of Latveria!" Doctor Doomed pronounced as he appeared on the scene, cutting the Snark Commander off.

"Actually, this is will be the ideal place for my new lair." Slade corrected him as hundreds of his robot henchmen appeared behind the man in the orange and black mask.

"Wrong! This is the future base of operations for mutant rule!" Magneto bellowed as he and several metal orbs carrying his followers opened up and mutants began to power up. "It was this or Cleveland and who the hell wants to invade Cleveland?"

"Buzz off, bucket head!" The Demon Lord Azazel snapped as his monstrous sized army of demon spawn appeared out of a dimensional rift. "This is demon turf! Beat it!"

"Try and make us!" Sabertooth growled.

" Them we can't handle! " Wolfsbane yelped. " What is this a villains' convention? " Catseye looked on in confusion as they found themselves smack dab in the middle of seven invading forces.

" Catseye think we in trouble. " She yowled.

" Tell me about it. " Wolfsbane growled. " Just don't say— "

" Catseye not know how this get worse. " The purple lion complained.

" -That. " Wolfsbane moaned right before Catseye's question was answered by a cry from above.

"DECEPTICONS ATTACK!"

" You've **_got_** to be kidding me. " Wolfsbane whimpered as she covered her face with her paws. It's Firestar's Day Off all over again. Dr. Doom and dinosaur included! 

" I think I was better off with the blue guys.. " Old Lace groaned as things got even worse.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Charge!" The Snark Commander shouted.

"Forward!" Cobra Commander urged.

"Attack!" Megatron screamed.

"Get them!" Magento said.

"Destroy!" Slade instructed.

"DIE!" Dr. Doom ordered.

"Oh what the Hell, everybody go break stuff!" Azazel commanded.

"Aww, you took all the really great commands." Zim muttered as he joined the fray.

" Sight #359 I thought I'd never see. " Wolfsbane groaned. " A eight-way invasion of Disneyland! Aliens, mutants, robots, dictators, demons, and terrorists! "

" Oh my. " Catseye blinked.

" You two are weird little creatures, you know that? " Old Lace asked.

" Now what do we do? " Wolfsbane asked.

" Only thing. Attack! " Catseye answered as she started to run towards the Snarks. Wolfsbane looked at her.

" Attack who? "

" **_EVERYONE_!**! " Old Lace roared in answer as she bit the head off a BAT. Wolfsbane leaped into the fray and chomped on Cortez's leg.

"YEAARRGH!" He cried, passing out.

"FIRE!" The Snark Commander ordered. His troops raised their large cannons and fired off a round. The projectiles sailed through the air and struck scores of Cobra troops, robots, and demons…covering them in cream pies.

"Pies!" Snark Commander asked. "How the _flutz_ did our weapons get loaded with Earth pastries!"

"Um…Skratt said he had a new idea on how to fight the humans." One of the Snarks answered.

"Oh of all the…fine, keep firing pies!"

"Blech! I hate cream pies." Cobra Commander said as his faceplate got coated.

"It couldn't have at least been chocolate?" Azazel asked as he wiped himself off.

"I've got custard in my relays!" Megatron bellowed. "THAT'S IT! Get them! Blast these filthy organics!"

"As if we were going to poke them with pillows, oh mighty Megatron." Starscream sneered sarcastically as he, Skywarp, and Thundercracker took to the skies and transformed into jets to start blasting COBRA jets and helicopters out of the sky, as well as several Snark vessels.

"Taste the power of the Irkens!" Zim cackled as he tried to crush Skratt with his mechanical legs.

"Feel the might of the Snarks!" Skratt shot back as he fired his pie canon at Zim, mostly missing and hitting his fellow Snarks.

"Mmmmm. Taquitos!" Zim's little robot helped GIR smiled as he licked the pie off his arm.

"I feel a headache coming on." The Snark Commander groaned as he wiped pie off his face. As soon as he did though, he was confronted by the sight of Solitaire standing in front of him, posed in a fighting stance.

The Snark Commander and Solitaire blinked at the same time. "Are you a Snark?" The Snark Commander asked. "Because frankly I've been looking for a new heir and second in command, if you're interested…"

"I'm a genetically bred assassin, not a Snark." Solitaire corrected. "And I already work for Magneto." He paused. "I think I should beat you up now. Nothing personal, orders." The Snark Commander shrugged.

"No problem. Say, when you said you were created, who did it?"

"Cobra."

"Ah, Cobra. Would that be the gang of humans over there?" Snark Commander asked, pointing at the assembled Cobra troops. Solitaire growled.

"As a matter of fact…I'll talk to you later, thanks." Solitaire ran over to the assembled Cobra hordes and began tearing through their ranks.

"Better them than me." Snark Commander observed.

"Isn't that one of yours?" The Baroness asked Dr. Mindbender.

"Uh-oh." Mindbender gulped as Solitaire caught sight of him. "I think I should be going, now—OOW, MOMMY!" He whimpered as Solitaire started beating the tar out of Doctor Mindbender.

"I'll leave you two alone now." The Baroness said as she began to back away. She ended up backing into a very familiar figure. "You!" She sneered.

"You!" Mystique sneered back.

"I've been waiting for this." The Baroness said as she aimed a kick for Mystique's head. Mystique casually caught the Baroness' foot in her hand and threw her off.

"Keep waiting."

"Witch." The Baroness spat.

"Skank." Mystique jeered.

"Paris Hilton-knock off!"

"Harlot!"

"Bimbo!" The Baroness yelled.

"Brunette!" Mystique yelled back. With a frustrated scream the Baroness charged her and the fight became one of scratching, hair pulling, biting, and clawing.

"Wow…" Firefly gulped.

"I'm trying to stop looking, but I can't turn away." Pyro said.

"Heh, twenty buck says Mystique whips the Baroness." Sabertooth grinned.

"You're on!" Destro said.

Azazel meanwhile was getting frustrated. While some of his family were eagerly engaging in the destruction of his opponents, most had simply run off to go on rides, visit souvenir shops, and get their photos taken with guys in costumes. Oddly enough, many of the tourists who had stuck around when the invaders came wanted their picture taken with the demons.

"I don't know what it is about demons and Disneyland." Azazel muttered. "It's like having an entire family of Gobos! Zhan! Zhin! Get out there and cause some destruction to make up for the rest of these slackers!" He ordered.

"I'm **Zhin**!" One yelled as he ran off to do battle.

"And I'm **Zhan**!" Yelled the other as he joined him. They were heading for Cobra Commander.

"Xamot! Tomax! Get them!" He screeched.

"Okay, Zhin I'll get the ugly one!" Zhan said.

"No, I will!" Zhin shot back. "Um…which one's the ugly one?"

"He is!" Xamot and Tomax said at once, pointing at each other. "No I'm not, you are!"

"Just get them!" Cobra Commander and Azazel shouted together. "Stop that!"

"Say," Azazel called to Cobra Commander as the two sets of twins started duking it out. "Can you tell your two apart?"

"Sure, it's real easy!" Cobra Commander shouted back. "Xamot has that nifty scar! It's great for telling them apart!"

"Hmmm…maybe I should get one of them a scar…" Azazel mused as he watched Zhin and Zhan battle Xamot and Tomax.

Elsewhere Magento was using his own powers to send anything made of metal flying, including the gigantic Transformers.

" This insane! " Catseye yowled as she narrowly avoided being crushed by the Decepticon Soundwave.

" Welcome to my world. " Wolfsbane groaned. " Why isn't this stuff happen to the main team like it usually does? Wasn't tearing across Europe with the Triplets enough? "

"Ravage, eject. Operation: Combat." Soundwave drowned as he touched a button on his shoulder, opening a chest cavity and ejecting a giant cassette tape that transformed into a robotic panther.

Ravage snarled as Catseye who bristled her fur and snarled back. The two pounced at each other, colliding midway and began rolling and tumbling across the ground.

Wolfsbane was about to assist her when she was nearly blindsided by a squad of BATS. As Wolfsbane started to disembowel the robotic soldiers of Cobra, Old Lace was tearing the robotic soldiers of Slade apart. Growling, the raptor confronted the tall man in black.

"Is that a challenge?" Slade asked. Old Lace roared an affirmative. "Very well." Slade leaped into the air and delivered a nasty kick to the side of her head. Old Lace yowled but got her revenge when her tail made contact with Slade's torso, knocking him back.

Finished with the BATS, Wolfsbane leaped into action. She tackled Ravage just as the metal panther had gotten the upper paw on Catseye.

Ravage, outnumbered, retreated.

Before she could even celebrate their victory, Wolfsbane nearly lost her head when another foe leaped at her. She spun around to look at her attacker and paused, stunned. It was another wolf: a very familiar looking wolf.

" **YOU**! " Wolfsbane snarled. Aiden smiled wolfishly.

" Yes. Me. "


	7. Chapter 7

" You mangy parasite ridden excuse of a dog! " Wolfsbane snarled ferociously. " I should _shred_ you for what you did to me! "

" As if you could, pup. " Aiden said, smirking as much as a wolf could. " It's a good thing Magneto decided to bring some of us along, gives me a chance to bring you back to us. "

" I'm never going to join you! " Rahne howled. " Never! "

" Then you can die. " Aiden growled as he leaped at her. Wolfsbane scratched Aiden's muzzle. He yelped but smacked his paw against Wolfsbane's left eye.

Howling, Wolfsbane dropped back. She got in a few good licks against Aiden during the fight. She chomped on his tail, scratched his side, and managed to head-butt him in the face. But Aiden was a genuine wolf with years of fighting experience. As good as she was, Rahne was no match for him. Scratched, exhausted, and bleeding from several gashes, Wolfsbane collapsed.

" Farewell. This is what happens when a mutt like you takes on a true wolf— " He bared his teeth, preparing to rip Rahne's throat out when he was suddenly blindsided by a large purple flash. Shaking the cobwebs loose, he looked up to see a large, angry purple lion growling at him.

" Stinky hound no hurt _my_ **sister**! " She growled.

" Making friends with _cats_ now, Rahne? Pathetic. " Aiden sneered. " Why I ever thought you would be of use to the pack— "

" SHUT UP! " Catseye roared as she swatted him with her massive paw. Aiden went sailing into a wall. Picking himself up, Aiden whimpered and ran off, his tail firmly tucked between his legs. Catseye roared in triumph.

"And stay away!" She bellowed. " Sister, okay? " She asked Wolfsbane, giving her a supportive nuzzle.

" I'm…I'm okay. " Rahne said as she shakily got up. " Thank you. "

" What sisters for? " Catseye asked as she rushed back into the fight, coming into conflict with one of Magneto's mutant soldiers. Catseye blinked at the cat-like mutant she was facing, she seemed familiar…

" This sister's friend Thorrn? " Catseye asked Wolfsbane.

" No, that's her psychotic sister Feral! "

" Okay. Catseye not want hurt sister's friend. " She growled as she dropped Feral with a blow to the head. Old Lace joined back up with them.

" Note to self: " Old Lace groaned. " Humans in masks are trouble! "

Despite all their best efforts, the three where hopelessly outnumbered. Soon they found themselves in the middle of an ever shrinking ring.

" Now what do we do? " Wolfsbane wondered as the ring tightened around them.

" Not surrender. " Catseye told her. She paused. " It been good to know you, Rahne. " She said. " Catseye glad you her sister now. "

" Yeah. " Wolfsbane agreed numbly as she looked at the surrounding armies of enemies. " Me too. You've been great Sharon. " A sudden roar drew their attention upwards. The Decepticon Seekers were bearing down on them, strafing everything in their path. The three of them were next.

" Gert… " Old Lace lamented sadly as she looked up to the sky. She could've imagined it, but she swore she saw something sparkle on the horizon…

As the Decepticons roared their way towards them, they were suddenly struck by bright laser blasts that sent them scattering.

" What? " Wolfsbane shouted, looking up.

" What? " Catseye said as well.

" **What**? " Old Lace roared as the question was repeated all over the battlefield by confused army commanders.

"What!" Starscream screeched as he was knocked off course, nearly colliding with Skywarp and Thundercracker.

A number of Cobra aircraft were also hacked from the sky as a trio of strange ships flew through the sky towards them. One looked like a flying letter 't', another looked like a giant frog, and the third was a spaceship.

"What the—" Cobra Commander gasped. "What is this?"

"Retreat!" Starscream shrieked as the ships opened fire on the Decepticon jets again.

"That jet sounds a lot like you Cobra Commander." Destro observed.

"What? That's preposterous!" Cobra Commander snapped. "We sound nothing alike!"

"Actually—" Xamot said.

"—You do." Tomax finished.

"You sound virtually identical." They said together.

"Teapot. Kettle. Black." Cobra Commander said simply. "At any rate Destro, you're in no position to talk! You're stupid metal mask looks little different than his!" He pointed at Dr. Doom, who was busy finishing off one of Slade's robots.

"Ridiculous." Destro scoffed. "I'm a noble, not some two-petty strong man wearing a bucket on his head."

"You dare insult Dr. Doom?" Doom snapped. "You, who is no more than an alloy-plated lackey,"

"_Lackey_?" And outraged and insulted Destro seethed. "Why you—" He swung at Dr. Doom and Doom struck back. It soon descended into a fistfight between Destro and Doom.

"I've got fifty that says Doom cleans Destro's clock." Firefly said.

"You're on!" The Baroness replied.

"Are you idiots done? We have bigger problems!" Cobra Commander screamed as he pointed at the three ships that had landed.

"Oh no." The Snark Commander groaned as he recognized one of the ships. "Not them!"

"Better believe it lizard breath!" Jack "Mass Master" Powers said as he turned into a gas and flew out of the "smart" spaceship _Friday_. "Power Pack is back!"

"What're we, chopped liver?" Chase "Talkback" Stein asked as he left the green frog-like ship, aptly named _Leapfrog_.

"Ewww, I **hate** chopped liver!" Twelve-year old Molly "Bruiser" Hayes squealed.

"Me too!" Katie "Energizer" Powers agreed.

"Whatever, did you see it? The _Leapfrog_ has lasers! It's got lasers!" Talkback said, practically squealing him self.

"Chase, I love you but you really need to get a grip." Gertrude "Arsenic" Yorkes said as she stepped out. "We're in the middle of a fight and I'm still missing…**Old** **Lace**!" She cried happily when she spied the dinosaur standing with Catseye and Wolfsbane. "Oh I missed you so much girl!" She said as she hugged Old Lace, who was licking her face.

" What going on? " Wolfsbane wondered.

" Catseye think help arrived. " Catseye suggested.

"As touching as this is." Slade drawled. "I see no reason to drag this out further." He idly waved his metal minions forward, only to see them whither and shatter as a bright blue beam sliced through them.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg yelled. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"Titans…" Slade growled lowly as the Teen Titans appeared, including Jinx.

"Let's do this." Robin said as they confronted Slade's soldiers. "Titans, Go!"

"Let's take out the trash!" Karolina "Lucy in the Sky" Dean said as the rainbow colored alien girl took to the air.

"Need a hand?" Julie "Lightspeed" Powers asked as she flew up next to her, a similar rainbow appearing behind her as she flew.

"I love your colors. You're really pretty." Karolina said.

"Thanks you look great too!" Julie said.

"Might I also be of the assistance against these _glorbag_ Snarks?" Starfire asked as the Tamaranian girl flew up to them, her eyes and hands glowing bright green as she prepared her Star Bolts.

"A Powers brat, a Majesdane girl, and a Tamaranian!" The Snark Commander gulped as the three girls started to pool their powers together. "Oh, _frinklesnitts_!"

A massive wave of green and rainbow colored energy converged on the Snarks knocking them back.

Meanwhile the rest of the Titans had worked their way through Slade's minions and Robin had confronted Slade himself.

"Slade…" Robin growled as he raised his arms.

"Must we go through this again Robin? You know you can't beat me?" Slade said as he dropped into a fighting stance.

"Mind if I give it a try then?" A female voice asked from above. Slade looked up only to have his head snapped back by a fierce kick. The red headed girl leaped backwards after delivering her blow and went into a back flip that landed her right next to Robin.

"Kim Possible." Robin said with a grin. "I've heard good things about you."

"Robin." Kim returned. "Likewise. Sorry for intruding."

"Not at all. Actually, how'd you like a team-up work out?" He asked as he went into a fighting stance.

"Please and thank you." Kim said as she mirrored Robin's martial arts pose.

"No matter." Slade said genially. "You still can't win. Bring it."

As one, the two teenaged heroes charged Slade.

Sabertooth growled as he headed towards the group of superheroes. "I don't care who you are, but I'm going to tear you to pieces!"

Molly Hayes walked in front of Sabertooth and held out her arms. "You stop right there!"

Sabertooth growled at the twelve-year old girl. "You think you scare me?" He said with a scornful laugh.

"I'm a big fan of Wolverine and Doop and I know that he can kick your butt." Molly said. "And I'm even stronger than Wolverine. Watch." She made a tiny fist with her hand and punched Sabertooth, knocking him back over twenty feet.

"Oooo…why you little…It's going to take more than one little brat to stop Sabertooth!" He roared as he charged at Molly.

"How about **two**, then?" Katie Powers asked as she powered up her energy blasts. "Remember me?"

"Uh-oh…" Sabertooth said as he started to dodge her attacks. Molly managed to grab his leg and started to spin him around like a centrifuge. "I'm gonna hurl!" The feral mutant groaned as the super strong child continued to spin. Finally she let go and Sabertooth went sailing.

"Allow me…" Katie said, blasting Sabertooth as he flew her way. Sabertooth was propelled right into one of the rides where he crashed, finally coming to a halt, groaning loudly.

"Heh, he reminds me of Mammoth's big brother." Jinx smiled as she waved her hands and released her magic. The ride started to creak and groan and then toppled, right on top of Sabertooth.

"Pyro! Get them!" Magneto ordered.

"Sure thing, royalty!" Pyro said with a nod as he set of with his trusty flamethrower.

"I should never have let him watch _Beast Wars_." Megatron lamented.

"**BUUURRRRNN**!" Pyro yelled as he started blasting fire every which way. Suddenly, the fire started to head in one direction. Manipulating the fire with a large pair of metal gauntlets, was Talkback.

"Good thing I found my parents spare set of Fistigons!" He said as he compressed all the fire into a single cube of flame.

Pyro blinked. "Neat! But can you do this?" He asked as he used his flamethrower and his mutant abilities to create an army of sword wielding men made of fire.

"Heh, no problem." Using the Fistigons, Chase created his own army of fire-men.

"Since when could you do that?" Arsenic asked.

"I've been practicing." He replied. "Now," Talkback said to Pyro. "You know what we have to do."

Pyro nodded. "Indeed I do. Flame soldiers attack!"

"Attack!" Talkback shouted, sending his own army forward. The two forces of fire creations met midway and began dueling with each other.

Magneto and Arsenic rolled their eyes and covered their faces. "Oh brother…"

"Don't worry oh mighty Magneto! I shall win the day!" Cortez said, finally having recovered from his earlier injury. "I'll—uh-oh." He gulped when Old Lace appeared right in front of him. "Oh mommy." He started screaming as Old Lace picked him up with her teeth and started shaking him around like a rag doll.

"I suppose I should go help him." Magneto said, nonplussed.

"Help yourself first!" The newest Runaway, Victor Mancha said as he rushed towards the master of magnetism.

"Impertinent fool." Magneto grumbled as he hurled chunks of broken BATS and other robots at Victor, knocking him down. "That was—what?" Magneto gaped in disbelief as Victor got up and using some strange power of his own, managed to fuse the various metal pieces together to make a giant fist aimed directly at him.

"**Now** who's the fool?" He asked Magneto.

"Your body…" Magneto said as he realized something with his mutant gift. "You're a machine!"

"Bingo!" Victor said. "Now it's time to say, _hasta la vista._" Victor sent the giant fist hurtling at Magneto, too fast for Magneto to move and Victor's own powers cancelled out Magneto's. Magento braced for an impact and was surprised when the fist halted right in front of him.

Magneto blinked. Then, as if he were no more than a large insect, the metal hand casually flicked Magneto with its giant metal index finger, sending him flying far, far away. To add insult to injury, the giant hand gave Magneto the finger as he departed.

"You wont stop the mighty Megatron so easily!" The Decepticon leader bellowed as he blasted the metal hand with his cannon.

"If that's the way you want this done." Cyborg grinned as he pressed a button on a remote he was carrying.

Megatron looked up just in time to see a purple robot fly right into his chest and send him sprawling.

"The Sentinel?" Rahne said in amazement, as she turned human to watch.

"Yup. Jinx and BB showed us where it was and I made a few…adjustments." Cyborg grinned.

"I wont be beaten by junk!" Megatron said as he got up, rushing towards the Sentinel with his hand clenched into a fist.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Cyborg grinned as had the Sentinel put up its dukes. Megatron copied it. Megatron punched the Sentinel's head with his right hand, only to have the Sentinel punch him back. They traded blows for a few minutes then the Sentinel delivered a fierce uppercut to Megatron's chin and knocked his head up, stretching out his neck as if he were a giant metal giraffe.

"Cool!" Beast Boy said. "Now make the Sentinel sing '_I'm a Little Teacup!_' " Thankfully, everyone ignored him.

"Never thought I'd be happy to see a Sentinel." Rahne admitted.

"What can I say? I always loved rock'em sock'em robots." Cyborg shrugged. "Besides, all that time I spend playing video games **really** paid off! Boo-yah!"

"Soundwave, do something!" Megatron screamed as he was trying to push his head back down. Soundwave calmly lifted his blaster and shot the Sentinel to pieces.

"Megatron couldn't just have done that in first place?" Alex "Zero G" Powers wondered as he hovered in midair.

"Oh, don't be sensible." The Insecticon Kickback snickered, standing next to him.

"Insecticons! Get in there and cause some mayhem to the enemy for a change!" Megatron bellowed. Shrapnel shrugged.

"As you wish, wish." He said. "Kickback, Bombshell, go, go!" The three Insecticons converged in the middle of the battlefield and raised their weapons out over the wide field of battle. "Fire, fire!" Shrapnel ordered.

Bombshell used his cerebro shells to take control of all the robots of Cobra and Slade and made them…dance the Macarena?

"Oh for the love of Cybertron!" Megatron groaned as half the robots under Bombshell's control suddenly broke into an impromptu performance of _Stomp_. The other half was doing _Riverdance_. "And what about you two?" He shouted at Shrapnel and Kickback. "Do something!"

"As you command, Megatron, -tron." Shrapnel said as he and Kickback fired their weapons. Shrapnel generated lightning, which he used to start blasting away happily not caring what he hit.

"Great, a Transformer version of Storm!" Rahne groaned.

Kickback meanwhile had raised his own weapon and fired onto the field of battle…covering it with chocolate pudding.

"Not again!" Cobra Commander groaned as a tidal wave of pudding loomed over him.

"I just got my cape back from the cleaners." Dr. Doom muttered.

"This seem very familiar." Sharon said to Rahne. The pudding spread out, coating the ground in a brown goopy substance. On the plus side, Shrapnel did stop his lightning attacks when Megatron started shooting at the Insecticons.

"Constructicons! Merge into Devastator!" He ordered them.

"We're on break." Scrapper, leader of the Constructicons said. "Union rules."

"AAAARRRGGH!" Megatron screamed to the skies.

"Oh brother." Azazel said as he watched the combined superheroes clean the clock of every invasion force. "What else can go wrong?"

"Since you asked…" Nico "Sister Grimm" Minoru interjected. "When blood is shed…let the Staff of One emerge!" Azazel gaped as a magical staff emerged from the young woman's body.

"The Staff of One?" He paused. "Wait don't you have to bleed in order to—oh." He blinked as he figured it out. "A witch with a powerful magical device having her period. I'm **so** dead." He moaned.

"_Whirlwind_." Nico intoned, creating a small magical whirlwind that completely engulfed the demon lord.

As Azazel was trying not to lose his lunch, Slade was loosing his edge against Kim Possible and Robin. Working in unison, the two martial artists where nigh unbeatable, as Slade was finding out. Working in tandem, Robin and Kim both delivered a solid punch to Slade's chest at the same time, knocking him down.

"Go Robin!" Beast Boy encouraged.

"You got the moves KP!' Ron cheered.

"Uh-huh!" Rufus agreed from Ron's pocket.

"Whoa, dude! You've got a naked mole rat?" Beast Boy asked. "Good taste."

"Better believe it, Rufus is my best bud." Looking around Ron observed, "We're totally kicking butt!"

"Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos!" Raven chanted as she used her powers to seize as many BATS and other robots as she could and send them flying.

"Oh yeah, this is too easy!" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, really." Ron agreed. "These guys are weak sauce. There's nothing they can do now to surprise us!"

"Monkey ninjas attack!" Monkey Fist yelled as his army of ninja monkeys appeared on the scene.

"Ahh! Monkeys!" Ron screamed. Beast Boy grinned. "I'll handle this. Come on Rufus!" He said as he turned into a little green naked mole rat and ran for Monkey Fist, Rufus coming right behind him.

"What the—" Monkey Fist yelped as the two naked mole rats climbed up his legs and started biting and crawling all over him. "Stop that! Cut it—uh-oh." He managed to get out before Jinx dropped him with a kick to the face. "Monkey ninjas, retreat!" He cried as he fled the battle, his monkey ninjas right behind him.

As if it had been the straw that broke the camel's back, the other invading forces decided it was time to seek an early withdrawal.

"Decepticons, **retreat**!" Megatron ordered as he finally got his head settled back down where it should be. Starscream sneered at him.

"Not so brave now, mighty Megatr—AAAGH!" He screamed as he was blasted by Starfire's starbolts. "Retreat! Retreat!" Starscream screeched as he and the rest of the Decepticons flew off.

"Okay, now that jet _really_ sounds like you, Cobra Commander." Firefly said as the last of the BATS were destroyed.

"**Cobra**, **retreat**! **Retreat**!" Cobra Commander screamed. He paused. "You know, you might have a point there…" He said to Firefly as they ran for Cobra's crafts.

"Snarks, back to the ships!" The Snark Commander ordered as he and his troops ran from the combined might of two alien girls, plus one super-powered human girl.

"Victory! Victory for Zim!" Zim gloated as Skratt ran off with his fellows. Seeing the chaos around him, Zim decided to call it a day. "Victory for Zim!" He shouted one more time before grabbing GIR and hopping in his own ship. "Come on GIR!"

"But I wanted to see the monkeys!" GIR whined as they took off.

"You've not seen the last of Dr. Doom!" Doom shouted as he ran off.

Azazel was still recovering from his trip through Nico's spin-cycle when the others started to run off. "I know when I'm beat." He groaned. "Family, we're going! You don't have to come home but you can't stay here!" He said as he opened a portal back to his own dimension. "Move it or I'll send you all to visit Gobo in Ponyland!" Daunted, his immense demon family ran into the portal as Azazel tried to keep count. Finally, he gave it up as a bad job and jumped in with them, closing the portal behind them.

Magneto, still recovering from his rude send-off, summoned the metal orbs he used to transport his people in. "We're leaving!"

"Aww…" Pyro pouted as he reluctantly broke off his duel with Talkback. "Sorry, gotta go. I'll catch you around again sometime, mate." He said apologetically as he headed for an orb. The forces of Magneto, many dragging their wounded or unconscious comrades, climbed into the orbs. Magneto levitated them up and then the orbs—Magneto—flew out of sight.

And then, there was one.

"It's over Slade." Robin said as he and Kim Possible had Slade on the ropes. Slade's robot minions had been thrashed and he was now alone.

"So not the drama." Kim said as she and Robin each landed a kick to Slade's chest at the same time.

"Some other time then…" Slade said lowly as he detonated a smoke bomb and vanished.

Disneyland was unusually quiet with the departure of Slade and the last of the invading forces.

"That was pretty quick." Ron noted.

"Yeah, that was really ea—MMPPFF!" Beast Boy started to say when Raven used her powers to seal Beast Boy's and Ron's mouths shut.

"If you ever think of saying how easy that was." Raven growled, her eyes glowing ominously red. "I will kill you, then bring you both back to life just to **kill** **you** **again**! **Is**. **That**. **Clear**?"

"MMMHHHH." Ron and Beast Boy whimpered as they nodded weakly.

"Good." Raven said as she released them.

"Man, don't you two know that you **never** say something like that?" Cyborg demanded of them. "That's like asking for things to get worse!"

"I guess we didn't know." Beast Boy answered.

"Now we know." Ron said.

"And knowing is…" They started to say together.

"**DON'T SAY IT!**" Everyone yelled at them. Beast Boy and Ron fell over.

"I am so sick of that joke." Rahne grumbled.

"Everyone is." Raven agreed.

"It's like listening to Ray Jay Johnson. It's funny for about five seconds." Cyborg complained.

"Who?" Jack Powers asked.

"Never mind." Gert sighed.

"Thanks for saving us." Rahne told everyone. "But how did you all know to come?"

"_Friday_ told us the Snarks were coming." Katie Powers said.

"We were out looking for Old Lace." Nico answered. "We were trying to find her using Gert's psychic link with her. Led us straight to her."

"Speaking of Old Lace, she's the reason we're here too." Jinx chimed in. "After Beast Boy and I returned to Titan's Tower we got a signal from the communicators I gave you and Catseye. We didn't see much of a transmission but we did see a familiar looking raptor on the other end as she was running off after you guys. I guess she turned it on by accident or something; or maybe on purpose. Either way, we traced the source and followed it here."

"Ditto." Kim Possible said. "Wade was trying to track that watch of yours and found out a way to repair it." She said as she held up her Kimmunicator, which had a ten-year old super genius on the other end. Cyborg blinked.

"Cousin Wade? No way!" He said as he took Kim Possible's Kimmunicator out of her hands. "That you cuz?"

"Hey Vic! What's new?"

"Bad guy butt kicking, villain fighting, beating up Beast Boy…"

"The usual?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Cyborg agreed.

"Wait, you know how to fix it?" Rahne asked eagerly. "And you've been tracking us? How? If it were possible, I would've thought that the Triplets would've found us by now!"

"The Triplets?" Wade asked. "Quinn, Daria, and Brittany? You know them."

"Unfortunately." Rahne groaned, thinking about the events of Firestar's Day Off. "You do too?" Wade nodded.

"Super-geniuses tend to travel in small crowds." Wade said. "The Triplets, Cyborg, Forge, myself…we're all pretty much well known to each other. And as for me tracking you when the Triplets couldn't, well…" Wade smirked. "Let's just say that they don't win **every** scientific competition they enter."

"You're smarter than the Triplets!" Rahne said, torn between gasping and laughing. "That's great! Next time they try to make my life a living nightmare, I'll know just who to call!"

"No problem. Anyway, I've come up with a way to fix your teleportation watch." Wade said as he typed furiously. "Cousin Cyborg should be able to get it done."

"Oh, this'll be real simple." Cyborg said as Wade sent him the information. Taking the watch, he started fiddling with it. "Just about…a little bit more and…done! All set!" He said as he handed it back to Rahne.

"Thank you so much!" She said as she slid it back on. Rahne looked around. "Thank you everyone! We would've been goners without you!"

"No big." Kim smiled.

"It's what heroes do." Robin agreed.

"And friends." Gert added. "Thank you for saving Old Lace."

"Awww, how much more of this mushy stuff is gonna go on?" Jack Powers moaned. Rahne snickered.

"Well, we won't keep you all any longer. Come on Sharon, let's go home."

"Bye!" Sharon waved as she and Rahne stood next to each other as the teleportation watch was activated.

The two girls vanished out of sight. Their adventure had ended. Their homecoming, however, was only just beginning…


	8. Chapter 8

It was dark in Bayville when Rahne and Sharon arrived in front of the Institute. "Home sweet home." Rahne sighed. She took a step forward and nearly tripped over a rubber chicken. "What the—? Oh right, the Misfits are probably still here." Rahne said as she straightened herself up. She winced as she started feeling some of the injuries she received during her fight with Aiden.

"Need help?" Sharon asked as she offered Rahne her hand.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rahne groaned as she let Catseye drape her arm around Rahne's shoulder. "Let's go inside."

In the Danger Room, the uniformed X-Men and Misfits were going over their plans with GI Joe.

"We hit them hard, we hit them fast and we don't leave without Rahne." Logan growled.

"Right." Scott said as the X-Men and Misfits walked towards the main hall. "The Hellions are probably expecting us, so we have to be on our guard for anything."

"Umm, guys?" Jamie asked as they passed the living room. "Rahne's back."

"That's nice Jamie," Jean said, not really listening. "But we have to go rescue…Wait, did you say, Rahne's **here**?"

"Yeah, she walked in a minute ago with a friend." Jamie answered.

"Unbelievable." Scott groaned. "We just spent two hours planning her rescue!"

"You **did** say to be prepared for **anything**." Althea pointed out.

"Wait, who's this 'friend?' " Logan asked as he walked into the living room. His jaw dropped when he saw Rahne and Sharon sitting on the couch. He didn't notice that the two of them were playing with Claudius and Barney. What he **did** notice right away was the blood on Rahne's face and Catseye's—as he thought it—threatening posture. "YOU!" Logan bellowed at Catseye. "Back away!" He unsheathed his claws and rushed at her.

"Logan! Wait! You don't understand, Sharon—" Rahne began. But Logan wasn't listening. He kept charging towards Sharon. He probably would've torn her apart right then and there if it weren't for Barney. He bopped Logan in the face repeatedly with his wiffle bat before he even got close to Sharon.

"Cut that out!" Logan shouted. "Healing factor or not, that still hurts!"

"Serves you right." Rahne snapped. "Trying to attack Sharon for no reason!"

"Catseye?" Doug blinked.

"Cypher?" Sharon blinked back.

"Waitaminute, **Sharon**? Rahne she kidnapped you!" Scott snapped as he put his hand up to his visor.

"She did **not**!" Rahne shouted. "You don't understand!"

"Yeah right, Frost probably did a number on your mind." Bobby argued.

"She did not!" Rahne said.

"She's telling the truth." Jean said. "The Professor or I would've noticed if her mind had been tampered with."

"It's still time to put the cat out!" Logan snarled.

"**STOP** **IT**!" Rahne screamed, bolting out of her seat and standing in front of Logan, keeping herself between him and Sharon. **"Don't you dare hurt her! If _any_ of you hurt Sharon I will** **_hate_** **you forever**!" She shouted, angry tears starting to well up in her eyes. Taken aback, the X-Men and Misfits stood down. Surprisingly it was Shipwreck who took the initiative.

"It's okay kid." Shipwreck murmured gently, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right."

"You can talk to us Rahne." Cover Girl agreed. Lina walked up to her.

"Please, just talk to us. Tell us what happened. We were worried about you." She said quietly.

"It's a long story." Rahne sniffled as she sat back down.

"Then start talking." Logan grumbled as he moved out of Barney's range and retraced his claws. "You're in big trouble kid! It was bad enough when we started having the Misfits come over, now she brings home a Hellion!"

"Yes, do enlighten us as to why she's here." Beast said, crossing his arms.

"Well," Rahne began. "I was feeling kind of cooped up here so I used a teleportation watch I…found—"

"They know I gave it to you." Lina interrupted. "There's no point trying to protect me." Rahne coughed.

"Erm, yes, well after I used the watch I ended up running into Sharon—you all probably know her better as Catseye—"

"Vividly." Kitty said as she made a face.

"And, well there was a little misunderstanding at first…" Rahne continued nervously.

"You call **that** a misunderstanding?" Bobby said pointing at the blood on Rahne's face.

"Sharon didn't do that to me! Aiden did!" Rahne protested.

"**WHAT**?" Logan bellowed, his claws coming out again. " 'Scuse me, I'm going to go skin his hide." He grumbled as he made for the door.

"Sharon said the same thing." Rahne grinned, which made Logan pause. A vein above his eye twitched at the comparison.

"So, let me guess." Rogue said. "You two fought and ended up teleporting to Cleveland together?"

"Yes, we—" Rahne blinked. "How did you know we ended up in Cleveland?" Althea casually deposited the plastic bag of green hair in Rahne's lap.

"Call it a hunch." Wanda said, rolling her eyes.

"General Hawk came by and told us that the police found the Dreadnoks." Althea said. "Nice job on Zanya, by the way."

"That was actually Sharon's doing." Rahne said, pointing.

"Catseye still need floss." Sharon mumbled. Althea blinked.

"Cool." She admitted.

"The Dreadnoks locked us up." Rahne went on. "They were going to use the teleportation watch to attack the Joes and call Emma Frost to pick up Catseye. They were going to—" She gulped. "They were going to sell me to Dr. Mindbender." Rahne finished quietly. The mutants in the room who had experiences with scientists and experimentation; Althea, Angelica, Wanda, Xi, Rina, Rogue, Todd, Lance, Low Light, and Logan, looked severe.

"But Sharon saved me." Rahne told them. "We got to talking when we were imprisoned and she attacked Zanya when they let her out and then we, well…"

"Beat the Dreadnoks up seven ways from Sunday?" Wanda asked with a raised brow.

"I guess so." Rahne admitted.

"Sound right." Sharon agreed.

"Are you're going to punish Rahne for **that**?" Althea questioned.

"Yeah, and if you punished everyone who beat up the Dreadnoks we'd all end up in trouble." Fred pointed out.

"Just forget it." Storm sighed.

"And the reason you didn't come home was because the watch was broken?" Cover Girl.

"Uh-huh." Rahne nodded.

"And the reason you felt you needed to trash a FOH-Purist rally was what?" Beast asked. Rahne winced.

"Oh…you know about that, huh?"

"It was on the news." Xavier said. "Thousands of people watched a mob of crazed Christians and Communists beat up the Purists and Friends of Humanity."

"Which actually isn't a bad thing, per se." Logan admitted.

"Well, they chased us when we teleported there." Rahne said. "And Duncan Matthews was in the crowd…"

"Say no more." Scott grinned. "I think we can let **that** one slide too."

"It pretty funny when he fall in sewer." Sharon snickered.

"You **dropped** **him** in a **sewer**?" Jean gasped. "Rahne, the next time you want to borrow my CDs, go right ahead!"

"Jean!" Storm chastised. "You're rewarding that?"

"It's **Duncan**." Practically everyone explained.

"You'd have done the same if she did it to Shipwreck." Sam reasoned. Storm blinked.

"Point taken." She admitted.

"Hey Stormy, where's the love?" Shipwreck pouted.

"If you want me to show you…" She growled as she made a fist.

"Moving on…" Xavier sighed. "What happened next?"

"Well…" Rahne began. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She said before anyone else could, grateful for the reprieve. "Wonder who that could be…"

"Uh guys? There's a giant metal frog and a spaceship on our lawn." Jamie reported as he looked out the window. "And it isn't the Misfits' ship."

"Giant metal frog? Why does that sound so familiar?" Althea wondered.

Rahne opened the door to reveal a familiar looking dinosaur and her human companion. "Old Lace? Gert? What're you doing here?" She asked as the dinosaur gave her a hello lick.

"**The** **Runaways**?" Althea gaped. "How do you know them?"

"You two forgot your stuff back at Disneyland." Gert told Rahne as she handed her the bags of souvenirs Rahne and Sharon had bought at Disneyland.

"Disneyland?" Kurt blinked.

"Oh, and thanks again for taking such good care of Old Lace for me." Gert said as the others' jaws dropped.

"Taking care of a raptor?" Todd said in disbelief.

"A Deinoychus, actually." Gert corrected him.

"Yay! Old Lace is back!" Daria yelled.

"Another Princess Fluffieta Tinkerbell!" Brittany squealed.

"Yipee!" Quinn whooped. Old Lace whined and cowered behind Gert.

"And that's our cue to leave." Gert groaned as she recognized the Triplets. "Gotta go!"

"Wait we forgot to tell them about what the nice guy at Disneyland said after we beat up the bad guys!" Molly told her.

"Disneyland?" Tim asked.

"Bad guys?" Kitty repeated.

"Yeah!" Katie Powers added as she appeared. "He said that 'cause Rahne and Sharon helped saved Disneyland from all those Snarks and other bad guys, they get free passes to all the amusement parks in Florida! Their friends too!"

"Power Pack too?" Xi blinked.

"Snarks?" Lance said, dumbfounded.

"Free passes?" The Triplets, Spyder, and Jamie repeated eagerly. "Cool!"

"I know!" Molly said.

"That guy was real nice." Katie agreed.

"Terrific, I think the Triplets and Spyder just made some new friends." Althea groaned as she watched them talk with Molly and Katie. "All we need is Torpid and the set will be complete!"

"Let me guess." Blind Master said to Rahne and Sharon. "After beating up the FOH and Purists, you girls hit Disneyland?"

"Not quite." Rahne corrected. "You see—" A sudden beeping noise cut her off. "What was—?"

"Oh yeah, check your bags." Gert told her. "Kim left you and Sharon something." Rahne ruffled through her bag and finally pulled out a copy of the Kimmunicator.

"What?" Rahne wondered.

"I see you found your gift." Wade said as his face popped up on the X-Men's television.

"**Wade**?" The Triplets asked in surprise.

"Who's Wade?" Todd wondered.

"Oh, just another kid genius the Triplets know." Shipwreck waved. "Don't ask."

"Hi girls." Wade waved. "Rahne, Kim just wanted to thank you again, so she asked me to patch her through to you. Hold on." Wade's image vanished from the TV, only to be replaced by Kim Possible's.

"**Kim** **Possible**?" Said Jamie. "Awesome!"

"Hey Rahne, hey Sharon." Kim said. "I just wanted to thank you again. If you hadn't showed up when you did, Drakken and that creep Sinister—"

"**Sinister**!" Remy gasped.

"—would've used Old Lace to finish me for sure." Kim concluded. "If you ever need me, you can—"

"Call you?" Rahne drawled.

"Beep you?" Sharon suggested.

"It's okay. We know." Rahne said. "Thanks."

"Spanking! Kim Possible signing off." She smiled as the TV went black.

"Well that was—" Rahne said.

"Unexpected?" Rogue said wryly. Rahne never got a chance to answer since another beep came from her bag. This time it was the Titan communicator that was the source. Robin appeared at the other end.

"**Robin**? Of the **Teen** **Titans**?" Scott asked in bewilderment.

"Hey Rahne. I just thought you'd like to know that when you rescued Jinx and Beast Boy from that Sentinel—"

"**Sentinel**?" Logan said, disbelieving.

"—You two sent Sentinel research back a solid decade, especially when Trask's computers were destroyed."

"Trask?" Pietro asked. "Man next you'll tell me that—"

"General Eddington managed to wiggle his way out of trouble." Robin continued. "But SHIELD has Trask behind bars again, for a good **long** time."

"Dreadnoks? Mr. Sinister? Sentinels? Eddington and Trask?" Scott said, his jaw dropping.

"Wait what was this about Disneyland?" Dead Girl asked Rahne.

"Well, you see—" Rahne was interrupted yet again when a red and white truck pulled up in front of the Mansion.

"Yeah? Who's this?" Logan asked Rahne as they headed outside. "More friends of yours?"

"I don't think so." Rahne blinked.

"Hey there's nobody driving!" Roberto noted.

"Don't be ridiculous." Ray scoffed. "Do you think that the truck….drove…itself…" He trailed off as the truck _unfolded_ into a gigantic robot of Sentinel-like proportions.

"Is that some new kind of Sentinel?" Peter asked as he activated his mutation.

"No, I am not." The truck-turned-robot said. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Who here is known as Rahne and Sharon?"

"Um, we are." Rahne said nervously as she and Sharon raised their hands. Optimus kneeled to bring himself closer to their level.

"I and the Autobots owe you a debt of thanks." He told them. "Thanks to you and your allies the Decepticons were defeated. We had been lured off by a decoy operation in the Sahara. If you hadn't been there to stop him, Megatron would've been able to cause untold of devastation and destruction."

"Yeah, instead most of Disneyland was just coated with chocolate pudding." Gert drawled.

"That's the Insecticons for you." Optimus said as he gave the Cybertronian equivalent of a sigh. "If you or your friends ever need our help, the Autobots will be there."

"Um, thank you." Rahne blinked. Optimus Prime stood up and transformed back into a truck. As he sped away, the assembled crowd numbly walked back into the Mansion.

"Autobots? Decepticons? What was all **that** about?" Arcade asked.

"They're two factions of a race of robotic life-forms called Transformers." General Hawk told everyone. "The Autobots are basically the good guys. They're trying to stop the Decepticons from taking over the planet and draining it dry of all our resources."

"How do you know all this?" Xavier asked him.

"GI Joe has been aware of the Transformers for over two decades, but we've been too busy with Cobra to really do anything about it ourselves." Hawk admitted.

"Yeah, kinda like the situation with the Dinosauc—OOF!" Shipwreck grunted as Blind Master elbowed him in the gut.

"And how did you encounter these 'Decepticons?' " Beast asked Rahne.

"And what does any of this have to do with Disneyland?" Besty asked.

"Sharon and I kind of ended up at Disneyland, well after we ended up trashing Kelly's office…" Rahne said.

"You trashed Kelly's office too?" Pietro asked. "Darn it! They had all the fun today!"

"That would explain the report about Senator Kelly, Mayor Chandler, Ms. March and Bonnie Blake getting committed to rehab." Spirit mused.

"We had a good time at Disney, until Cobra invaded anyway." Rahne continued.

"**WHAT?**" Roadblock yelled.

"And Magneto and his troops." Sharon added. "Including Aiden."

"**WHAT**?" Xavier shouted.

"And Azazel and his family." Rahne said.

"**WHAT**?" The X-Men shouted, especially Kurt.

"And Dr. Doom." Sharon said, also doing a tally.

"**WHAT**?" The Misfits yelled again, especially Angelica.

"And Slade." Rahne said, ticking off villains with her fingers.

"**WHAT**?" The X-Men shouted now.

"And the Snarks." Sharon said.

"**WHAT**?" The Misfits yelled.

"And the Decepticons." Rahne added.

"**WHAT**?" The X-Men shouted, yet again.

"And Monkey Fist…oh and weird Zim guy." Sharon finished.

"**WHO**?" Everyone shouted.

"They **ALL** invaded Disneyland?" Logan said, on the verge of a heart attack. "At the same **time**!"

"Pretty much." Rahne confirmed.

"It was annoying." Sharon said.

"And you **beat** them all?" Wanda asked, amazed.

"Well, we had Old Lace with us." Rahne said. "And the Titans, Runaways, and Power Pack helped us…"

"Un—freaking—believable." Logan gulped.

"The Dreadnoks, Duncan, FOH, the Purists, Sinister, Drakken, Trask, Eddington, a Sentinel, Kelly, Chandler, March, Bonnie Blake, Cobra, Snarks, Azazel, Dr. Doom, the Decepticons, **AND** Magneto?" Scott swayed. "I think I need to sit down…" He collapsed into the couch.

"Somehow, I don't think the Danger Room is going to be much of a challenge for Rahne anymore." Paige noted.

"Lucky girl." Tabitha said.

"I'm impressed you survived." Dead Girl said. "Of course I'm impressed when **anyone** survives **anything** around here…"

"Catch you two around sometime." Gert said as she and Old Lace departed. "Come on Molly, we better get back before Chase starts playing with the lasers again."

"Bye!" Molly said to the Triplets and Spyder as she left. "We've got to meet again sometime!"

"Yeah!" Katie agreed as Power Pack also took their leave as she headed back to her own ship.

"So now what do we do about her?" Forge asked, indicating Sharon.

"I say we call the police." Kitty said as she crossed her arms. "She's a Hellion with a rap sheet—"

"—Almost as long as ours." Rahne cut in. "I won't let you turn Sharon over to the police!"

"It would be useless anyway half-pint." Logan said. "With the pull the Hellfire Club has, she'd be out in under a day, if the police even listen without throwing **us** in jail. I don't think even G.I. Joe or SHIELD could help us out this time."

"Assuming SHIELD would even bother to help us." Roadblock pointed out.

"And it would give Frost another reason to go after us." Beast agreed. "I suggest that we simply inform Frost that we have one of her students and be done with it."

"But it's late!" Rahne pointed out. "The Hellions wont be able to pick her up until morning anyway. Can't she spend the night?"

"Are you crazy?" Kitty practically screamed. "Let her **stay**? Rahne, no offense but your taste in friends totally stinks! I mean, wouldn't Aiden have been enough to—"

"Finish that thought Kitty and I'll force-feed you one of your own muffins!" Rahne yelled as she leaped up.

"Girl who strings along two boys has no right to criticize Rahne's choice of friends!" Sharon snapped.

"You know she's got a point." Todd said. Kitty glared at him.

"Runt," Logan said to Rahne as calmly as he could. "Do you really think Emma Frost will allow your…friendship with Catseye to continue? She'll either try to subvert it or destroy it altogether!"

"So? Isn't that what you're doing? Do you want to be like Frost?" Rahne demanded.

"**Enough**." Xavier said forcefully. More softly he continued, "Rahne, I don't think you've really thought this through…"

"What about mutant solidarity? What about trying to help mutants and make friends?" Rahne asked. "Catseye—Sharon—is my friend. You still hold out hope for Magneto, don't you? From what you said at his funeral when you thought Apocalypse killed him, you still considered **him** a friend, didn't you?"

"It's not the same thing…" He started to say.

"Yeah, Catseye never abandoned anyone in an asylum!" Wanda snapped.

"Or used someone to spy on their own friends!" Pietro added.

"Or used mutants as her own little guinea pigs and treat them like cannon fodder!" Lance said angrily.

"Or…" Todd started to say.

"All right!" Xavier said, defeated holding his head in his hands. "She can stay the night, then first thing in the morning we're calling Emma Frost to take her back."

"Professor—!" Kitty started to protest. "Rahne was gone all day without permission with an **enemy**! And you're going to **reward** her?"

"Haven't you been keeping score kitty-kat?" Pietro scorned. "Let's see, today Rahne has: made a new friend, beaten up most of our enemies, made some great allies for us, and scored us all free passes to all the amusement parks in Florida! And you've done…what exactly?"

"Lighten **up** Kitty." Jean said.

"Out of the mouth of Jean." Fred snickered.

"Never expected to hear **that**." Pietro agreed. Kitty whirled on Jean.

"You're just saying that because she beat up Duncan!"

"You're point being?"

Professor Xavier held up a hand.

"That's enough for now." He said simply. To Rahne he said, "I want someone to look you over and make sure you're all right."

"I'll do it." Lina volunteered. "Come on." She said as she directed Rahne towards the X-Men's infirmary. She nodded to Catseye. "You should probably come too." Sharon nodded once and followed them.

"_I want a word with you all in my study._" Professor Xavier telepathically told the adult X-Men and Misfit Handlers. Aloud he said, "It's late. You all should be getting ready for bed."

"Like any of us are going to be able to sleep with a Hellion in the Mansion." Kitty muttered as she trudged upstairs with the others.

Meanwhile, the adults had gathered in Xavier's study.

"Chuck, have you gone nuts?" Logan said. "Letting her stay **here**?"

"He didn't seem to have any other choice." Cover Girl pointed out. "You all saw how defensive of her Rahne was."

"That's what worries us." Storm answered.

"I shudder to think what will happen when we fight the Hellions again." Beast said. Shipwreck snorted.

"Come on!" He said. "Don't tell me you expect Rahne to betray you! She's not even a Misfit and I know her better than that!"

"My concern is not for her loyalty, but for her emotional well being." Xavier said calmly. "Imagine how devastating it would be for Rahne if she were forced into combat against Catseye and the other Hellions. Or if they others had to."

"It would destroy her." Storm agreed. "And given how emotionally fragile she's been since Aiden, her judgment may be impaired."

"So why not simply try to get Catseye to join the X-Men? Or even the Misfits?" Shipwreck suggested.

"Remember what happened when Xavier tried recruiting me?" Low Light demanded. "It set our relationship with the X-Men **way** back and they're our **allies**! How do you think the Hellions would respond to us taking another one of theirs, assuming Catseye would even join us?"

"So that's it? We're going to let Catseye stay here?" Logan demanded. "This just screams _'bad idea'_ Chuck."

"I don't think so." Xavier said, steepling his fingers. "Cover Girl, Storm if you would be so kind, I think you should encourage the female Misfits and X-Men to spend the night with Rahne and Catseye. I can't force Rahne to stop interacting with Catseye, but I can give her the chance to interact with other people who **aren't** Catseye."

"That's a good suggestion Charles." Storm said. "Part of the reason why Rahne bonded with Catseye—aside from their similar mutations—is her general lack of close friends among either the X-Men or the Misfits."

"Great, so we're encouraging the X-Men and the Misfits to be friends simply to pry someone else's friendship apart." Roadblock said as he crossed his arms. "I don't like it."

"I am not pleased with the situation either." Xavier informed him. "But considering our other alternatives, this may be our best choice."

"I'll go inform the girls that they'll have a sleepover in Rahne's room." Storm said.

"Might as well tell the boys to have a sleepover of their own." Logan added.

"Another sleepover at Xavier's." Low Light groaned. "You know how these always end up!"


	9. Chapter 9

"This stinks!" Bobby shouted as he punched a pillow in disgust. "A Hellion? We're letting a Hellion stay? There goes all the class at the Xavier Institute!" He told the assembled boys as they lay atop their beds and sleeping bags.

"Gee thanks." Doug said dryly.

"What was that?" Fred asked as he crammed another smore in his mouth.

"Then again…" Bobby groaned.

"Yeah, like you've really added to the class around here." Lance snapped. "You ice up the girls bathroom every chance you get, play pranks even Pietro would find childish and let's not forget, get all the New Mutants—including Jamie—drunk!"

"Yeah, you're just mad 'cause the Hellions stuck you in Emma Frost's body and made you look even dumber than usual." Todd said. Bobby fumed as their shots hit home.

"Scott! Sam! Come on, you two are the leaders of the X-Men and the New Mutants! You talk to Rahne! Tell her to stop being friends with Catseye!"

"Are you completely insane or just stupid, Bobby?" Sam asked.

"He'll plead the Fifth on that." Arcade said.

"I can't tell Rahne not to be friends with someone! It's not what friends—or team leaders—do!" Sam continued.

"Besides Iceman, if you want to tell a girl who can turn into a wolf that she can't have a friend be my guest. Just don't get me involved." Scott said.

"You're not going to win this Bobby." Peter said. "It's hard enough trying to tell a mutant sorceress who rules a dimension of demons no. I don't think you'll have much better luck with Rahne."

"I don't believe it!" Bobby exclaimed. "Don't any of you agree with me?"

"Not really." "No." "Nope." "Not a chance." "Yeah, right." "Uh-uh." "Got any threes?"

"No offense Bobby, but the fact that you're so keen for getting rid of Catseye is a great argument for keeping her around." Everett said. "You're never right about anything!"

"That's not true!" Bobby said hotly.

"Name one time you were ever right about anything." Fred asked, folding his arms.

"…"

"Your Honor, the prosecution rests." Pietro said with a smirk.

"I'm not that fond of the idea of Rahne being so close to one our enemies." Scott admitted. "Especially considering the **last** time that happened." He shot a death glare at Lance. "But I'm not about to go interfering in someone else's life."

"Since **when**?" Lance demanded.

"Yeah, Cyke not interfering in someone else's life would be a first." Todd said. "After Lance and Kitty…"

"Hey, you don't suppose that Rahne and Catseye are actually—OW!" Ray yelped as Sam punched him in the back of the head. "Hey!"

"Thank you!" Roberto quipped.

"You're a pig, you know that?" Peter said, looking disgustedly at Ray.

"No kidding." Lance said in a rare moment of agreement.

"What do we even know about her anyway?" Bobby kept arguing.

"Well, she didn't try to attack us at that therapy camp." Scott said. "Or attack the school when Jean was trying to convince the school board to let us stay at Bayville High. Other than that though…"

"Doug, you know more about Catseye than any of us here, why don't you give us the low down?" Shane asked him.

"Well," Doug said as he scratched the back of his neck. "She was always pretty nice, not like Monet or Bevatron…I guess if you're asking if she's a mini-Frost or some human-hating psycho, then the answer is no. She isn't an Empath-like manipulator or deceiver either. She's just…well if Xavier had gotten to her first she'd have made a great X-Man. I don't think Rahne has anything to worry about from her."

"Yeah, right!" Bobby snorted. "I bet you anything she's trying to weasel important information out of Rahne!"

"That would be quite an achievement," Fred said sarcastically. "Considering all the girls are there with them and what important information does Rahne even have anyway? That you wear SpongeBob underpants? Everyone already knows that!" Everyone snickered as Bobby's face turned red.

"Mark my words." Bobby insisted. "As we speak, Catseye is using Rahne to gather information on all of us! Information that could lead to our doom!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"They all grew **tails**?" Catseye laughed, hugging her sides as she sat on her sleeping bag in an oversized t-shirt. "From **_cookies_**?"

"Well, Kitty did make them." Althea pointed out. The rest of the girls—and Xi and the babies—were in their nightclothes too. "Why they let her I **still** can't figure out."

"Because we're stupid." Rogue sighed. "Very, very stupid."

"No doubt." Wanda snickered.

"Yeah, we keep letting you guys visit." Jean pointed out.

"Be nice." Dead Girl said.

"Stop laughing!" Kitty fumed at Catseye. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is." Spyder disagreed.

"So Emma Frost is your foster mother…" Tabitha mused. "That must be rough."

"Try having Mystique as your biological mother." Rogue groaned.

"Or having Magneto as a father." Wanda seethed.

"Or being created by Dr. Mindbender." Xi said.

"Miss Frost not bad." Catseye said. "I not know why everyone say she is." She said innocently. Everyone groaned.

"You're kidding right?" Kitty asked. "Let's start with the fact that she's a complete b—"

"So Cat, er, Sharon." Lina said, cutting Kitty off. "Why did you save Rahne from the Dreadnoks?" Sharon blinked.

"Rahne is…like me." Sharon said. "And she nice, funny, kind…and isn't helping what sisters for?"

"**_SISTERS_**?" Everyone shouted as they turned to Rahne.

"Not literally." Rahne said. "It's sort of an honorary thing. Hey, when you go on a villain-bashing bender with someone for an entire day, you end up getting pretty close to them."

"She has a point." Angelica said. "But I really didn't think you'd end up going on another one! And without the Triplets!"

"Neither did I." Rahne groaned. "But it wasn't all bad." She said as she held up a Disney t-shirt as evidence.

"That is pretty nice." Rogue admired.

"Yeah I also got some nice coffee mugs…" Rahne blinked. "What **is** it about that place?"

"Ask the Professor. Maybe he'll tell you." Althea snorted. Rina looked at Sharon.

"You have formidable skills." She admitted after hearing of her exploits with Rahne. "If you ever have some free time, perhaps you and I could pay Hydra a visit…"

"…And if you ever want to go after Cobra again…" Xi offered.

"What is with you guys?" Kitty demanded angrily. "She's a Hellion! Did you all forget that? Remember what she did to that Purist base? And to those people! How can we like, sit around and have a sleepover with a murderer?"

"Kitty…" Jean said. "Let it go. This isn't the time or the place to—"

"To what, do something about a mutant who abused her powers to kill people?" Kitty argued hotly.

"You mean like what I nearly did when my powers evolved?" Jean asked. "Or Rogue? Or Logan, X23, or Xi before we met them? Or Dead Girl? Do you want us to leave too?"

"Kitty. Sometimes mutants lash out when they feel threatened." Althea said, trying to keep her face neutral. "I'm not defending it but I do understand it. Just drop it."

"I don't believe this?" Kitty said, exasperated. "She—"

"Oh, put a sock in it!" Spyder said as she hit Kitty with her electric webbing.

"Hey!" Dani said standing up. "Do you want nightmares for the next five years? Because I'd be happy to—"

"**STOP**!" Sharon shouted, getting everyone's attention in a hurry. "Catseye not wanted to cause trouble. Catseye leaving." She said as she stood up, heading for the door.

Sharon stopped in her tracks when she felt someone tug on her shirt. Looking down she saw Penny clutching the back of her shirt in her mouth and making a whining noise.

"I don't think she wants you to leave." Dead Girl noted.

"Catseye, wait." Althea said. "We don't want you to leave. Most of us don't, anyway." She added, looking at Kitty. "Look, you helped a friend, that means we owe you. Please stay."

"Pleeeease?" Spyder pleaded. "You're cool! And I always wanted to meet a real lion…"

"Well…" Sharon grinned as she transformed into her other form, laying low to the ground to let the girl on her back.

"Wheee!" Spyder said gleefully. "Come on Penny!" She and Penny hoped on Catseye's back. "Giddyap!" She shouted as Catseye sprinted across the room. The other girls laughed and shrieked as Catseye bounded over them.

"We're next!" Quinn shouted.

"And here I thought you were always the quiet one." Althea said to Rahne as she sat down next to her. "The one who never got in trouble or caused any mischief…I thought you were a lost cause. Now you're practically a Misfit!"

"Well, we all have our off days." Rahne smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Good one!" Paige laughed and even Althea grinned at that.

"I wonder why Kitty hates Catseye." Angelica wondered.

"Maybe she's just getting territorial over her name." Rogue suggested.

"Yeah, a real cat fight." Tabitha chuckled.

"Don't go there." Rahne said. She looked around. "Tell me the truth, what do you think about me being friends with Sharon?" That provoked a rather pregnant pause from the other girls.

"Well…" Jean began. "To be honest? It's worrisome." She admitted. "She **is** a Hellion and that means she has to follow the orders of the Hellfire Club."

"They're not exactly nice people." Betsy pointed out.

"Don't get us wrong." Rogue said. "Catseye's not bad, heck she's easier to be around than **some** people I could name." She said wryly. "But even if you get along well with Catseye as a person, what happens when you have to run into Catseye the Hellion?"

"I remember something Beast once said in class. Something about what happens when good people serve bad masters." Paige said. "Even if Catseye is a good person—"

"I'd say the evidence seems to indicate that she is." Althea interjected as she pointed at Catseye, who was now giving the Triplets a ride. "The Triplets like her, which is no easy task. Spyder and the babies too."

"But she may not be able to **stay** a good person if she keeps working for the Hellfire Club." Paige finished. "She'll eventually have to choose between following orders and staying the person that she is." Tabitha blinked.

"Wow, you're a smart kid you know that?" She asked her.

"And it would be hard for Catseye, having to go against the Hellfire Club means having to go against Emma Frost, her mom." Dead Girl mused.

"Yeah, it'd be like one us having to go against the Professor." Dani said.

"Or the Joes." Lina added. Rahne started to look depressed.

"So, you don't think I should be friends with her." She said sadly. "I can't ask Sharon to have to choose between me and her mom, even if she **is** Emma Frost!"

"Can I offer you some advice?" Wanda said. "I kind of understand where Catseye is right now. Even if Frost does something she doesn't like, she'll probably be too afraid to go against her own parent. I know I was, even when I hated Magneto and what he was doing to us." She said, her face tight. "I probably should've done something sooner, when he tried to kill Toad or when he tried experimenting on Lance and the others again. But I didn't."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is," Wanda continued as she put a comforting hand on Rahne's shoulder, "Is that if even Pietro and I could break with our parent, Catseye can too. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, or even next year, but someday. You two won't be on opposite sides forever."

"Thank you, Wanda." Rahne whispered in surprise as she wiped at her eyes.

"Just when you think you know someone." Rogue said lightly as she regarded Wanda. "What's next, sisterly bonding?"

"Don't push it." Wanda told her.

"Speaking of which." Lina said to Rahne. "Catseye made you her sister? How'd that happen?"

"Well when we weren't tearing through our enemies we got to talking. We have a lot in common. I mean, all the bad jokes about having an animal as a part of us…

"I know what you mean." Lina grumbled. "One more bad joke about Mothra and I'll just scream."

"We should really start a club about that." Rahne said. "Isn't it just maddening the way everyone harps on the fact that—"

"Getting back on topic," Angelica drawled. "What else did you talk about to make you guys bond that fast?"

"Well, we both have foster mothers, similar mutations, insensitive and stupid teammates, er, not you guys." Rahne added quickly. "I mean like Bobby and Ray."

"We get ya." Tabitha said. "So, keep going! You two talk about boys?"

"Well…" Rahne turned red in embarrassment.

"I knew it!" Tabitha crowed. "Dish girl!" She said. Rahne's face took on a pained look.

"Um, Tabby, maybe we shouldn't talk about this." Lina said, silently mouthing the word 'Aiden' to her. Tabitha winced.

"It's okay." Rahne sighed. "He was actually one of the things that came up when I was talking to Sharon. I told her the whole thing."

"Yeah?" Althea prodded. "What happened?"

"Let me put it this way. After Aiden attacked me at Disneyland, Sharon decided to pay him back. With interest."

"Sweet." Dead Girl said.

"Nothing brings two girls together like joint hatred of a guy." Wanda said. "Look at Rogue and Belladona."

"That and their similar histories and powers." Lina agreed. "Look how easily Xi and Rina bonded."

"That's true." Rina said.

"So, um, not to put you on the spot or anything but do you have any post-you-know-who crushes?" Tabitha asked. Rahne sighed,

"I've kind of been turned off to romance after that." She said. "Besides, there isn't that many unattached guys left."

"You're right, it is pretty slim pickings around here." Dani said. "There's Ray…"

"Jerk." Nearly everyone said.

"Bobby…" Tabitha said, with similar results.

"Tim…"

"Psychopath." Betsy said.

"Roberto…Everett…and Doug." Rogue finished. "They're not so bad, but that's it, unless you want to start looking for Misfits."

"Yeah and the only unattached Misfit guy is Pietro!" Wanda said. "And Arcade, and arguably Xi."

"Some player Quicky turned out to be." Tabitha giggled.

"Maybe it's for the best that I'm not really interested in that sort of stuff right now."

"Yeah, getting your heart stomped on really takes it out of a girl." Althea agreed. "Not everyone's as lucky as me and my Toddles…" Rahne shivered.

"That's one kind of luck I'd be happy to avoid." She said.

"Is Catseye dating?" Amara asked.

"Yeah, maybe she could set you up with a nice looking Hellion." Jubilee suggested.

"Not funny, Jubilee." Said Rogue. "Besides, most of the Hellions are just knock-offs of us!"

"She's got a point." Jean said.

"Yeah, look at Monet. She's practically a Jean-clone." Tabitha said.

"She is **not**!" Jean snapped. "We're nothing alike!"

"Suuuure." Rogue drawled.

"Name one thing we have in common!" Jean demanded.

"Well for starters neither of you has a codename." Dani said. "And you're both telepaths and—"

"Stuck up." Spyder finished.

"Hey!" Jean protested.

"Yeah, and you know, Roulette has similar powers to Wanda." Rogue pointed out.

"And Tarot's power with cards is kind of like Remy's." Wanda said.

"Jetsream's powers are like Sam's." Althea said.

"But he isn't as cute as my Sammy." Tabitha argued.

"True." Althea conceded.

"Bevatron and Ray have the same power. And the same basic personality, the creeps." Amara said,

"Beef and Fred are alike too, though Beef is **way** dumber." Jean said.

"Fred is not dumb!" Lina said defensively.

"And Warpath's powers are a lot like Rogue's new strength, though his background is more like Danielle's." Paige pointed out.

"Just because we're both Indians…" Dani started to say.

"Celandine is also kind of like Jean, in that she's a telepath." Dead Girl said.

"And that leaves Rahne and Sharon." Lina finished, everyone deliberately omitting Evan. "Though she's hardly a 'knock-off.' " She said as she turned to watch as Catseye let Barney and Claudius crawl on her, still in her lion form.

"Somehow I doubt any of the others would get along as well with their counterparts as Rahne and Catseye did." Angelica pointed out.

" 'Counterparts.' That makes them sound like evil twins from a soap opera." Tabitha said.

"Our lives have been resembling soap operas for a while now, in case you haven't noticed." Rogue told her.

"It's only going to get worse." Althea said as she turned to Rahne. "How do you think Emma Frost and the Hellions will react to you and Sharon becoming friends?"

"I don't even want to think about it." Rahne moaned.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How can none of you know where Catseye is?" Emma Frost demanded. "She's been gone all day and you **haven't even noticed**?" The Hellions winced. An angry Emma Frost was never something they wanted to stick around for.

"We've looked all over the Academy." Evan said. "She isn't here."

"I'm aware of that." Frost said flatly. "If she was here, I'd be able to pick her up telepathically and we wouldn't be having this discussion."

"So what if the kitty ran away from home?" Bevatron asked. "What's the big deal?"

"Idiot." Evan hissed at him as Emma Frost's face turned dark.

" 'The big deal,' as you put it." She said as she started to give him a headache more painful than any hangover could've given him. "Is that Sharon is **my** daughter. I want to know **where** she is, **who** she's with, **what** she's doing, and **why** her so-called teammates haven't noticed that she was **missing** **for** **an** **entire** **day**!" She finished as Bevatron collapsed in pain.

Frost stared at the rest of the Hellions. "I don't care how you do it, but **find** **Sharon**. **Now**."


	10. Chapter 10

"It's quiet." Logan said to the other adults as they were hiding out in the kitchen. "Too quiet."

"You're being paranoid." Storm said.

"It's merely peaceful." Xavier agreed.

"Don't you ever learn?" Logan asked. "You **know** what happens every time the Misfits come over!"

"Logan, everything will be fine." Xavier said calmly.

"Wanna bet?" Low Light demanded.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Let's review." Pietro said. "Shaving cream?"

"Check." Todd answered.

"Water balloons?"

"Check." Said Kurt.

"Stink bombs?"

"Check." Ray replied.

"Silly string?"

"Check." Arcade said.

"Toilet paper?"

"Check." Tim said.

"Eggs?"

"Double check." Roberto answered.

"This going to be sweet!" Remy crowed. "Every time we have a sleepover those _femmes_ nail us! This time we get the drop on them for a change!"

"And we'll get to show that Hellion she's not wanted around here!" Bobby said. Everyone rolled their eyes. They knew—even if Bobby didn't—that even if he managed to prank Catseye that the girls would support her when she got Bobby back and end up bringing them closer together anyway.

They thought about telling Bobby that his plan wouldn't work, but they decided against it. For one thing, he wouldn't listen anyway. For another, it'd be too amusing to watch him get his when this scheme backfired as they all knew it would. And finally…it was Bobby, what else need be said?

"I hope we aren't going too far." Everett said worriedly as he looked at the arsenal they'd stockpiled.

"Nah," Todd waved. "They're big girls, they can handle a little TP and water balloons."

"And you're not worried about the inevitable blowback from this?" Sam asked. "They'll kill us!"

"No they wont, Al loves me!"

"It's not **you** we're worried about Toad." Shane groaned. "You're girlfriend doesn't shoot fireworks from her hands."

"Or make bombs." Sam said.

"Or turn into a magma creature." Roberto said.

"Since when were you and Amara an item?" Scott asked.

"We're not. I'm just **saying**…"

"Well if you X-Geeks are chicken…" Lance insinuated.

"Ha! We can outdo you Misfit morons any day of the weak!" Scott snapped.

"That's right!" Peter said, "We'll show you."

"Did anyone else hear that?" Fred asked. "It sounded like someone's outside the door."

"Might be the girls." Jamie said. "Someone should check it out."

"Good idea. Thanks for volunteering squirt!" Bobby said as he shoved Jamie out the door.

"No, wait don't! What if Trinity is out there?" Jamie cried.

"Think of yourself as a scout." Scott said. "Investigating enemy positions."

"Or a secret agent." Roberto suggested.

"Just remember." Pietro said pompously as he laid a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "While you're out there risking life and limb through shot and shell, we'll be in here…thinking what a sucker you are!" He added as he slammed the door shut, locking Jamie out.

"No! Come on you guys don't do this to me!" Jamie whined.

"Is something wrong cutie?" Some said from behind him. Jamie turned around and gulped when he saw Spyder and the Triplets standing behind him. "You're so cute when you're terrified." Trinity giggled.

"Wanna steal his pants?" Spyder suggested with a grin.

"Sure." Trinity agreed.

"STAY AWAY FROM MEEEE!" Jamie screamed as he ran down the hall. "Somebody **save** **me!**" Jamie ran down the hall, looking for someplace to hide. Desperate, he blindly opened one of the doors and ran inside, shutting it behind him. He panted as he leaned against the door.

"Safe." He sighed. "I'm safe…"

"Can we help you?" Jamie looked up to see all the other girls in the Mansion looking at him as they sat in their PJs. He had run into Rahne's room.

"Umm….no?" Jamie said. Someone started pounding on the door. "Aaah! Save me! Save me please!" Jamie pleaded as he latched onto the first girl he saw. "Don't let the Triplets and Spyder strip me!" Sharon looked down at the little boy clinging to her.

"This happen often?" She asked the others.

"Yeah, pretty much." Althea said. "Okay, Jamie, we won't let my sisters and Spyder strip you…"

"Really?" Jamie blinked.

"**IF**," Althea continued. "You tell us what you're doing out in the halls anyway."

"The guys threw me out." He sniffed, deciding to pour it on. "They wanted to use me to see if you were out there when they planned their stupid prank."

"Oh did they?" Althea asked wickedly. "Xi, do you think you could do us a favor…?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"Quiet." Toad whispered as the boys were creeping along the wall. "Be more ninja-like. Like me!"

"You are not a ninja." Scott hissed.

"Am so!"

"Am not!"

"Am so!"

"Am—YOW! All right who just snapped the back of my shorts?" Scott demanded.

"Must've been the same guy who did it to my pajama bottoms." Lance muttered. "He got me too."

"And me!" "Yeah, me too!" "Don't forget me!" "What is this?"

"Something very strange is going on here…" Scott mused.

"You better believe it mister." Jean said as the girls showed up. "You boys wouldn't be up to something, now would you?" She asked.

"Umm…no?" Scott said, unknowingly mimicking Jamie.

"Lance!" Kitty said, stamping her foot.

"Kitty…" Lance whined.

"Scott!" Jean demanded.

"Jean!" Scott pleaded.

"Tabby!" Lance said.

"Lance!"

"Ray!"

"Amara!"

"Peitro!"

"Todd!"

"Al…"

"Tim!"

"Betsy!"

"Arcade!"

"Spyder!"

"Kitty!" Lance whimpered.

"Rocky…" Tabitha warned.

"Bullwinkle!" Fred shouted.

"Steve Holt!" Arcade yelled. Everyone just looked at him. "What? _Arrested_ _Development_ is a great show!"

"Get 'em!" Bobby yelled as he whipped out his shaving cream and silly string. "Especially Catseye!"

The boys fired a huge salvo of eggs, stink bombs, water balloons, toilet paper, silly string, and most everything else imaginable. It hurled through the air only stop inches from the girls.

"When will you boys learn not to annoy a telekinetic?" Jean grinned as she flicked her wrist and sent it all back at the boys.

"Oh no." Scott winced as the boys were hit with their own barrage.

"Aww man." Pietro said as he got hit with a stink bomb. "I smell worse than Toad!"

"MMMHMHHHFF!" Remy yelled as his face got wrapped up in toilet paper.

"Ahhhh!" Ray said as he was pummeled with eggs.

"Should've seen this coming." Tim muttered as he ended up with a 'beehive' hairdo made of silly string.

"How?" Jesse asked as he wiped his face after being hit with a water balloon.

Althea grinned. "Misfits…" The Misfit girls reached behind them and started squirting the guys with syrup and honey in special super-soakers.

"X-Girls…" Jean said as they started to toss handfuls of flour at the boys, which stuck to the syrup and honey.

"Now! Together!" Althea said as the girls grabbed their pillows and started pummeling the guys.

"Retreat!" Todd yelled. "Everyman for himself!"

"Oh man, how did they even know we were coming?" Remy wondered as Rogue smacked him across the face with a pillow.

"You shouldn't have been mean to me." Jamie said from behind the girls. "Nyah!"

"We'll get you back for this!" The feather and flour covered Bobby swore at the untouched girls.

"What makes you think we're through?" Althea asked, grinning evilly. "Thanks to Xi and Tabitha our last surprise should be ready in three…two…one…"

"PANTS DOWN!" The girls yelled as the time bombs Xi had stuck in the boys' pajama bottoms—specially made by Tabitha—exploded, literally knocking the pants off the guys.

"Xi! You **traitor**!" Pietro screamed as he covered himself. Xi snickered as the girls started laughing uproariously.

"**Retreat**!" Lance yelled, red in the face.

"I agree!" Peter shouted as the boys ran back to their room.

"FULL MOON TONIGHT!" Tabitha yelled.

"A year load of full moons!" The Triplets cackled as the boys ran out of sight. Sharon just stared at the other girls.

"And people call Catseye weird?" She wondered.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Well, that was humiliating." Scott groaned as the boys put on new pairs of pajama bottoms and shorts.

"Thanks a lot, Bobby." Lance said. "Now I have something new to talk about in therapy!"

"I think we all need therapy now!" Doug moaned.

"Now we really have to pay the girls back." Bobby said. "But how…?" He paused. "Maybe one of us should go plant a camera in their room, catch them snoring or something."

"Would be a great chance to see some pillow fight action." Ray sniggered. "But I'm not going back there."

"Fine, then I'll do it!" Bobby snapped as he grabbed a small camera Forge had made off the TV. "This will send back all the pictures we need and we don't even need any wires! I just want to go back to my room to…get a new pair of pajamas, then I'll give the girls a taste of their own medicine! Ha!" He laughed as he ran out.

"That boy just won't learn." Sam said as he shook his head.

"Idiot." Shane pronounced.

Bobby rushed back to his room and, after changing, quickly typed out an email. "This will show 'em…" He muttered. "Now, to work!" He said as he went back to plant his camera in the girls' room.

Bobby sat outside the door with the camera on to wait for the right distraction…

"That was fun!" Althea was saying.

"Yeah, those dopes would end up hoisting themselves on their own petards." Rogue agreed.

"You've been paying attention in Beast's class, haven't you?" Paige asked her.

"Maybe now that Kitty saw both Lance and Peter in their fullest, maybe she'll come to a choice." Tabitha teased.

"Like shut up, Tabby!" Kitty snapped.

"At least Kitty isn't being as dumb as Bobby is." Rahne said. "Did you hear him, going after Catseye like that? The jerk!"

"No kidding." Dead Girl said. "It's a good thing it was Bobby, otherwise it might have had a chance at succeeding!" The girls had a good laugh about that as Bobby sat outside fuming.

"He is really stupid." Wanda said.

"Yeah, totally." Kitty admitted.

"I mean, you think that he'd have learned his lesson after he went after Lance?" Althea asked. "But no, now he's going after Catseye!"

"Iceman make Bevatron look smart." Sharon said. "Catseye not think it was possible!"

"There is **no** one in the entire Mansion as dumb as him." Betsy said.

"Testify!" Jamie said as Rogue mussed his hair. Bobby was furious to see the girls practically fawning over him.

"Yeah, he's not a sweet boy like you." Jubilee cooed.

"If only Bobby were more like Multiple." Althea said.

"Yeah, Jamie's **way** more mature than Bobby!" Spyder said.

"I'd almost rather have Pyro on the team than Bobby." Amara said.

"You can **have** him." Angelica muttered. "But I see why you'd want to be rid of that idiot."

"Hey!" Bobby snapped before he could stop himself. "I am not an…idiot?" He trailed off as Jean opened the door.

"I beg to differ." She said dryly.

"Have you anything to say for yourself before we pass sentence?" Tabitha asked.

"Um…it was Sam's idea?"

"IT WAS NOT!" Sam yelled from down the hall.

"Is that camera on?" Jubilee asked. "Good. Let's give the boys a show they won't soon forget!"

"I know just what you're thinking." Lina said. "Rogue! Wanda! Get out your makeup. It's time for a…"

"**MAKEOVER**!" Everyone shouted.

"**NOOOOO!**" Bobby screamed as they dragged him in. "NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Back in the boys' room, everyone was watching on the television as the girls gave Bobby a complete makeover.

"Ooooh, that looks emasculating." Lance said as he swallowed a handful of popcorn. "Someone pass the butter."

"I didn't know you could do **that** with a roller." Scott said.

"Or that you could put it **there**." Shane snickered.

"They're doing a real nice job on his nails." Pietro said. "Maybe I should ask them the next time I need a manicure…"

"That mascara is just his color." Kurt laughed.

"And the blush really brings out his eyes." Todd said. "They might even make him look half-way attractive."

"They're girls Toad, not miracle workers." Fred sniggered.

"Are we taping this? Please tell me we're taping this." Sam asked.

"Don't worry, that camera automatically records everything." Forge said. "We'll be tormenting Bobby about this for **years**!"

"Hey look! Little C and Baby Beaky are getting in on the action!" Toad said as the babies drew on Bobby's face with lipstick.

"And what's Penny doing?" Pietro wondered. "Oh, they're cutting his clothes off too…wow, now **that's** an emasculating outfit!" He said as the girls stuffed him in a frilly pink dress.

"Yeesh, Little Bo Peep would be embarrassed to wear that!" Arcade said.

"Something tells me that Bobby is going to be much more manageable for a while." Scott smiled.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"I was able to track Sharon's psychic residue to a clearing near the school." Celandine told Emma Frost back in the Hellion's Dorm. "I also detected someone else's. A mutant I think, but it's too dissipated for me to tell."

"I checked that entire clearing." Warpath added. "I saw traces of a struggle, but then it was if they both vanished. I saw no footprints, tracks, tire-treads, or anything to suggest a vehicle or craft appeared."

"So we still have no idea where Sharon is." Frost said coldly.

"Miss Frost! I think you better take a look at this!" Jetstream said as he called from the living room.

Frost walked in to see reports of a riot on TV. She blinked as the reporter said that it was the work of Christians and Communists beating up Purity and the Friends of Humanity.

"That **is** odd." She admitted.

"Hey Evan, isn't that your old friend Duncan Matthews?" Jetstream asked as he pointed at the screen.

"OW! Cut it out! OWWOWWOWW! Not the face! **Mommy**!"

"Yeah, that's Duncan all right." Evan confirmed.

"As fascinating as this is." Emma Frost blinked. "This still doesn't help us look…for…Sharon?" She gaped as a little girl showed the cameraman her picture of a purple lion. The little girl wrote the name 'ASLAN' underneath but there was no mistaking who it was.

"What the hell?" Celandine asked. "**Sharon** beat up the Purists and FOH?"

"How'd she end up there?" Jetstream wondered.

"I'm going to check online, see if I can find any more stuff about that riot." Evan said as he sat down. "Hey I got an email from…no way! Miss Frost you need to read this!"

Emma Frost looked at the screen and promptly yelled, "**SHARON IS WHERE?**"


	11. Chapter 11

"That was fun." Sharon admitted as the girls finally threw Bobby out of their room, dolled up in a way that could only be forgotten through intensive therapy and hypnosis.

"Wasn't it though?" Rahne agreed.

"That was more fun than stealing Bayville High's Mascot!" Tabitha agreed.

"Tabby!" Rogue hissed.

"What—? Oh, right." She winced as she looked at Catseye. "Whoops." Sharon crossed her arms.

"And here we though it Misfits who frame us." She said dryly. "Miss Frost had to pay police big bribe. She was really annoyed."

"Whoops." Tabitha said again. "Heh, you know us practical jokers right? No hard feelings?" Sharon raised an eyebrow. "All right, how much do you want?"

"Tabitha!" Rahne groaned. "You can't expect Sharon to just be bribed—"

"I want to see your home movies." Sharon smiled. "Especially one where you got tails!"

"—On the other hand…" Rahne sighed. "Congratulations, you've succeeding in corrupting Sharon!"

"What can we say? We're good." Althea shrugged modestly as she popped a tape into the TV that was rolled into the girls' room for the night. "Before we get to that, let's watch a nice little mix of Brotherhood and Misfit home movies, followed by some of the X-Men." Althea grinned.

About an hour and twenty tapes later, Catseye was rolling on the ground, tears in her eyes as she laughed herself hoarse. Rahne was cracking up too as she was the only one there who hadn't eaten the cookies that made everyone grow a tail.

"Oh just yuck it up Rahne!" Kitty said as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"She's just upset she had to replace that pair of pants." Rahne wheezed to Sharon as they both cracked up again.

"Oooh!" Kitty fumed as she picked up a pillow. "Take this!" She said as she whacked Rahne with it.

"No one attack my sister!" Sharon laughed as she walloped Kitty back with her own pillow. Danielle retaliated against Sharon and then Lina came to Sharon's aid. Soon all the girls were busy whacking each other with pillows, laughing and having a great time.

"This is neat!" Jamie said to Xi as they watched.

"This looks like some form of combat I'm not familiar with." He observed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jamie asked as he picked up a pillow. "Even the kids are getting into it!" He noted as Barney and Claudius were tossing stuffed animals at each other.

"If you insist." Xi grinned as he turned invisible and grabbed a pillow.

"Hey—!" Jamie said as Xi hit him.

"Whoa!" Rogue said when she hit by a pillow that seemed to be floating in midair.

"No fair!" Althea complained when she got walloped.

"Darn it, Xi!" Wanda said when he hit her. In annoyance, Wanda accidentally let loose with her Hex Bolts, sending pillows and sleeping bags flying everywhere.

Logan looked up as he heard the racket. "I'd ask what was going on. But someone would just tell me."

"Ah, it's just the girls having a good time." Shipwreck said with a wave. "Nothing to worry about."

"I notice you haven't left the kitchen since the sleepover began." Beast observed.

"Well, **duh**. I'm not stupid."

"Ha!" Storm said scornfully.

"I'd be more concerned with why Bobby was walking around in a pink dress." Roadblock. "That kid looked like a mess!"

"Must've done something to tick off the girls." Logan shrugged. "Ice-cube isn't exactly our star pupil."

"You know, Xavier," Low Light said. "If your plan was to prevent Catseye from making more friends around here, then I think it's fair to say that it failed!"

"What makes you say that?" Storm asked.

"Well, the fact that Catseye nearly **flattened** me when she gave Penny a ride down the stairs was a pretty good clue." Low Light said. "Or when she and Rahne had that race through the foyer with the girls cheering them on."

"What about the boys?"

"They were taking bets." Low Light shrugged.

"On the upside, I won twenty bucks from Shipwreck." Cover Girl said.

"I think we should get used to the idea of Catseye being seen as a friend by the students." Beast said.

"If we tried to breakup Rahne and Sharon's friendship up everyone would end up hating **us**." Storm sighed.

"This is going to seriously complicate our lives." Xavier mused.

"Not as much as that!" Roadblock pointed.

"YOU!" Logan yelled.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Now what?" Rahne asked after the pillow fight ended, feathers strewn about everywhere.

"Well…" Althea grinned. "I did bring **this**." She held up a thermos.

"Oh no you don't!" Jean said as she grabbed it from Althea's hand. "No coffee! Not tonight!"

"Awww…" The Triplets said. "We really like having BA's coffee…"

"Which interestingly enough is why the rest of us don't!" Rogue snapped. "You three are dangerous enough without it!"

"What do you think of all this?" Lina asked Sharon.

"You all nuts." Sharon said not missing a beat. "But you good kind of nuts."

"Gee, thanks." Wanda said sarcastically.

"Catseye." Jean said hesitantly. "I know this isn't going to be easy, but I have to ask. Have you ever thought of…staying here? Becoming an X-Man?"

"Or a Misfit." Althea chimed in. Rahne ignored them she just looked at Sharon.

"So…what do you think?" She asked quietly.

"Catseye…confused." Sharon admitted, looking down for a moment. "Catseye like you. Teammates are…fun. But…" Rahne tried not to look too sad but was sure she was failing. "It just not home." Sharon finished. "Miss Frost is my mother…Catseye owe her everything. Catseye can't betray her. Rahne have her Pack." She indicated the X-Men and Misfits. "And Catseye have her Pride."

"I understand." Rahne said softly as she bit her lower lip, her eyes getting a bit watery. _Now we'll have to be enemies_…she thought with something close to despair. Almost as if she'd been reading her mind, Sharon looked at her.

"Catseye sorry Rahne." Sharon said sadly. "You still my friend…and sister." She said as she hugged the smaller girl.

"Isn't this sweet?" A voice came from the doorway. The girls turned around and gasped.

It was Emma Frost.


	12. Chapter 12

"Unbelievable." Monet groused as the Hellions stood in the foyer, Emma Frost leading Catseye down the main staircase accompanied by the adults, Rahne, and the rest of the Misfits and X-Men, save Bobby. "While we were looking high and low for that oversized tabby, she was fraternizing with our enemies!"

"Heh, lose your pants?" Beef catcalled. Sharon was still in the oversized t-shirt she had been wearing during the sleepover.

"Warpath," Evan sighed. "I think it's your turn."

"Allow me." Celandine offered as she used her telepathy to give Beef the mental equivalent of a kick to the crotch.

"Thank you." Miss Frost acknowledged as Beef crumpled.

"So…what's going on Miss Frost?" Celandine asked. "Was Sharon kidnapped or…"

"No Yvonne, the truth is considerably more…confusing." Frost said as she telepathically filled her in. Yvonne blinked.

"Wow."

"Yes. 'Wow.' " Frost said shortly. "I cannot believe you Sharon! Getting dragged all over the map was one thing, but not even thinking to inform us were you where once you arrived here and agreeing to stay the _night_…"

"How'd you even know she was here?" Logan demanded. "It wasn't like you tried _asking_ us either."

"Yeah, we generally don't let women dressed like you into the Mansion at night." Cover Girl snipped. "It gives the neighbor's ideas."

Frost glowered at them both and looked like she was about to use them as her mental punching bags when Evan spoke up,

"Someone sent me an email from the Institute saying she was here against her will."

"What? That's ridiculous!" Rahne said hotly. Sharon nodded in agreement.

"Who would be that stupid to send…oh who am I kidding? It was Bobby." Scott deduced.

"Ice-cube must've been sore about the girls making him look stupid." Logan groaned.

"Stupider." Toad corrected. Emma Frost looked confused so she took a look into Sharon's mind to see what they were talking about. She soon wished she hadn't.

"**There's** an image I could've gone without seeing." Frost shuddered.

"Miss Frost?" Rahne spoke up. "Don't get mad at Sharon, I was the one who—"

"I am **well** **aware** of who is responsible for all this." Frost said, shooting the Scottish girl a fierce glance. "I never would have thought that chaos was a side-effect of the X-Gene until I met you lot."

"Not Rahne's fault." Sharon stuck up for her. "Catseye—"

"Emma, might I have a word with you?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Very well." Frost agreed as she followed him into his study. "What is it you want Charles?"

"Simply put, I would recommend that you not interfere with what has transpired and leave the friendship between Rahne and Catseye be."

"Oh you do? Let me tell you something Xavier." Frost hissed as she stared him in the face. "Finding out Empath as a spy was an irritant. Loosing Cypher was an annoyance. I can deal with those. I daresay that I could stand to lose a few **more** Hellions and not feel the loss. But I will **not** allow you to steal **my** **daughter** away from me!"

Xavier's face remained impassive. "My reason to respect their friendship is not to turn Catseye away from the Hellions, though I daresay it might be in her best interest to do so. Nevertheless, my recommendation was based solely as a word of advice from one parent to another."

"I have seen what happens when mutant children are deprived of the opportunities to form stable relationships with other children. Erik locked his daughter up in an institution, and she's in many respects the **sane** one. Moira's son went on a killing rampage that cost me one of my instructors. My **own** **son's** psyche is so damaged that he's been taken over by a host of other personalities. And then there's Mystique…"

"Point made, Charles. We don't need to open **that** file on the mutant world's 'mother of the year.' " Emma said scornfully.

"Nevertheless, I need to make myself clear. I know why Rahne reached out to your daughter, her own lack of close friends here. I daresay, your daughter reached out for the same reasons. Unless you want to tell me that a mutant with an obvious physical mutation and unprivileged background like Catseye has managed to make many close friends at your rather elitist Academy?" He raised a questioning brow.

Frost did not rise to the bait.

"I take it you see my point." Xavier continued. "If you wish to risk estranging your daughter—and I do not doubt that you see her that way—and possibly risking her psychological well being, you'd do well to leave her friendship with Rahne be."

Frost did not say anything for a long time. Finally she said, "Very well Charles, I will not attempt to break them apart. But," She said as she pointed her finger at him. "If you try to take Sharon away from me, then I will reduce your entire student body to the mental age of a three-year old and shut your Institute down. Am I clear?"

"Quite." Professor Xavier said, unruffled. "And should you do anything to hurt Rahne…" He telepathically sent his message to Frost, rocking her back on her heels. "Have I made **myself** clear?"

Frost looked at him in surprise and nodded once.

"Good. We might as well see what the students have been up to." Xavier said, as if nothing had happened. The two headmasters returned to the main foyer to see a rather confusing sight.

The Hellions were bickering with Scott, Sam, Jean, Remy, Wanda, Fred, Ray, Danielle, and Rogue and the rest of the X-Men and Misfits were beating up Bobby (still in a pink dress). Rahne, Sharon, Lina, Spyder, Kurt, Xi, and Toad were standing off to one side and singing.

_Beasts of the World we shall unite!_

_Rise up and ready for the fight_

_soon or late the day will be_

_when man's defeated and we are free!_

_Though our lives be lives full of misery_

_Our limbs be tired and worn_

_Our dreams will not be broken_

_And our hearts will not be torn…_

"What's going on?" Frost demanded of Yvonne.

"I'm not sure." Yvonne admitted. "It all started when Iceman came walking in. Suddenly half the Misfits and X-Men were beating him up. Then Evan and Cyclops started making some snide remarks about being unable to keep track of their own teammates and got into a running argument that became a brawl. I think I heard someone say something about evil twins…"

"Should've seen this coming." Frost groaned.

"…Then Monet made some remark about all this fuss over a dumb animal and Rahne punched her in the face."

" 'Punched her in the face?' " Xavier repeated numbly.

"Yeah, she went down like a shot." Yvonne said, snapping her fingers. "Like _that_! You had to see it."

"That doesn't sound like Rahne." Xavier noted.

"Then she started complaining about how mutants-with animal like tendencies were always being put down by everybody else and started calling for the liberation of animals from mankind."

"**That** does." Xavier said.

"The next thing, I know she, Sharon and a couple of the others are singing '_Beasts of the World'_ from **Animal Farm**!"

"Is that the book or the TV special?" Tabitha asked as she walked over.

"I think the special. The lyrics in the book are different." Yvonne said.

"Yeah, we had to read it for English class." Tabitha said.

"Us too. It always struck me as a rather farfetched book. Talking animals? Come on!"

"It's supposed to be an allegory of the degeneration of the Soviet Union and the corruption of…" Xavier began.

"Why'd they change the song?" Tabitha said. "How'd it go in the book again?"

"I think it went, _Bests of England, beats of Ireland,_" Yvonne started.

"Oh yeah! _Beasts of every land and clime,_" Tabitha continued.

_Hearken to my joyful tidings_

_Of the golden future time!_

They sang together.

"Oh lord…" Frost groaned. "What **is** it about you X-Men?"

"That's what I usually ask about the Misfits." Xavier replied, groaning as well.

_Soon or late the day is coming,_

_Tyrant Man shall be o'erthrown,_

_And the fruitful fields of England_

_Shall be trod by beats alone._

They continued.

"Do you want a drink?" Xavier offered Frost.

"Read my mind." She said as they headed for the kitchen.

888888888888888888888

A few drinks later…

"Has Catseye always been a smart girl?" Xavier slurred as he poured himself another brandy.

"Oh yes." Emma said as she waved her glass around. "When I found her she was a feral cat. She went from being completely illiterate and thinking she was a cat to upper-grade school in less than a year!" Frost boasted. "Sure her English isn't all too good, but her IM, I mean, her IQ is phenomenemenal." She paused. "What did I say?"

"I dunno." Xavier said. A loud crash from the living room cut off their conversation.

"Oh, now what?" Emma snapped as she and Xavier went in to look. Apparently another brawl with the Hellions had broken out. Bobby was tied upside down and blindfolded. Beaky and Claudius were beating him with their wiffle bats.

"Miss Frost!" Roulette gasped. "They—"

"Oh shut up!" Frost snapped.

"Miss Frost, since we have Catseye can't we just go home?" Evan asked.

"No!" She snapped. "I'm getting a headache and don't want to go ride in a helicopter back and make it worse! We'll leave in the morning…unless anyone has a problem with that?" She asked.

The Hellions shook their heads. No one wanted to get on the bad side of a hung-over Emma Frost.

"Good." She looked around. "Where's Sharon?"

"On the couch." Yvonne pointed. Somehow Sharon had managed to fall asleep despite the fighting and was curled up on the couch. Rahne was asleep on the other end.

"Someone get out the extra blankets." Xavier said.

"I've got them." Lina answered as she began draping them over Rahne and Sharon. "That ought to do it."

"Everyone get to bed." Logan said. "Now!"

"Hellions go sleep in the helicopter." Frost ordered. "I'm going to go lie down." She muttered to herself as she staggered off.

"Well this has been a fun day, hasn't it?" Althea asked Lina as the X-Men and Misfits trudged off to their rooms and the Hellions were shown the door.

"No question." Lina yawned as they headed up, leaving Rahne and Sharon asleep on the couch.


	13. Chapter 13

Rahne yawned. "You up? About time." Rahne opened her eye to see Rogue and Wanda standing over her.

"What's going on?" Rahne asked as Wanda shook Sharon awake.

"It's almost noon and Miss Frost is getting a bit cranky. You two better get dressed and say your good-byes soon."

"Oh." Rahne said numbly. "All right. Come on Sharon." They trudged up the stairs in near total silence and went to Rahne's room where they got dressed.

"Sharon? I'm sorry if I got you in any trouble with your mother…" Rahne started.

"It not a problem." Sharon said. "I had more fun than I've had in…well, ever."

"Do you think she'll let us keep in touch?" Rahne wondered. "She didn't look too thrilled with me last night."

"Catseye will talk to her." Sharon promised as they headed back downstairs.

They came down in time to see Emma Frost tapping her foot impatiently. "About time." She said irritably.

"Miss Frost?" Rahne started. "I just wanted to—"

"Forget it child." She said. "I realize that Sharon considers you a friend." She didn't look pleased at the fact, but she didn't bother trying to deny it. "And, I must admit, she could have done far worse for herself. You at least got her back safely; which is more than most of your imbecilic teammates could do."

"_Gee, talk about damning with faint praise_." Rahne thought.

"I heard that." Emma said. "At any rate, I have decided…" She shot a quick glance at Xavier. "…that I will _tolerate_ Sharon's friendship with you." She lowered her voice. "But if you to try to turn her against me…" She winced as she felt Xavier's mind brush against hers.

"_When did Xavier get devious enough to think of implanting the Badger song in my head?_" She winced. "Never mind." Frost told Rahne. "Say your good-byes you two. The Hellions and I will be waiting in the copter outside, along with your things." Rahne waited for Frost to leave before she turned to Sharon.

"Sharon, I—I'm really glad I met you." Rahne said weakly.

"Catseye glad too." Sharon agreed. "Not have many friends. Now I do." She hugged the smaller girl. "Rahne email me?"

"Of course!" Rahne wheezed.

"Catseye will see you around." Sharon promised as she let go. "Good-bye sister."

"Bye." Rahne repeated as Sharon headed out the door. She heard the helicopter take off a few minutes later. Rahne barely noticed. She just stood there, lost in thought.

"You okay?" Lina asked as a couple of the others walked up to her, jolting Rahne out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah I guess so." She mumbled. "I just…" Rahne sighed. "I really wish she could've stayed."

"I know." Lina said sympathetically.

"I wouldn't worry too much." Rogue offered. "I get the feeling that you two will met again, and mischief incorporated will be back in business." Rahne giggled.

"Come on, let's go eat some ice-cream and torture the guys some more." Althea said.

"Okay." Rahne said as they headed into the kitchen. She yawned. "I half-feel like crawling back into bed."

"Well we've got something to fix that…" Althea said as she rummaged around. "That's funny, I could've sworn I brought it down this morning…say, does anyone know what happened to the coffee?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"JETSTREAM! STOP CRASHING INTO THE WALLS!" Emma Frost yelled as her students ran amuck across the campus of the Massachusetts Academy. "ROULETTE, STOP BEATING UP BEVATRON! TAROT, KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE WIND CARDS! SPYKE, STOP TRYING TO FILLET EVERYONE! WARPATH, WHY ARE YOU WEARING MONET'S CLOTHES? MONET, WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING ANY? STOP FLYING AROUND AND PUT SOME PANTS ON! THAT GOES **DOUBLE** FOR YOU BEEF! WHAT THE—" Frost looked down after a pink flash to see that she had somehow ended up in the body of Yvonne. "**SWITCH**!"

Catseye sat back as she watched the madness unfold, a video camera in one hand. She was laughing as she watched her teammates act like complete idiots and she was recording it all.

"This make great blackmail material." Sharon laughed. "I have to send sister Rahne a copy. She right, it **is** fun watching teammates make fools of themselves!"

**THE** **END**

**A/N: That's all folks! Finally acknowledgements and throw outs! Thanks all who read and reviewed and an extra big thanks to RogueFan and Red Witch for getting me hooked on the Misfits!**

**I do not own the X-Men, Hellions, GI Joe, Snarks, Runaways, Power Pack, Invader Zim, Transformers, Kim Possible, etc.**

**Red Witch owns the Misfits, Azazel, Solitare, and all original characters,**

**Plot is mine, thank you.**


End file.
